One Wild Summer
by tizzlexo11
Summary: Charlie goes away for the summer and leaves Bella with Alice and Emmett. What happens when Jacob is making the moves on Bella, but then she meets Alice's cousin Edward, who's also staying with them for the summer. AU/OOC. BxE EMxR AxJ
1. Summer Plans

Chapter 1 - Summer Plans

"Bella! Can you even hear me?" I looked over to my right to see my pixie of a friend Alice waving her hand in front of my face. "You've been out of it all morning! What's going on with you today?"

"It's nothing Alice, what were you talking about before?" Truth is, it wasn't just nothing. It was everything. It was the way he looked at me. The way he talked to me. The way that he would run his hand through his dark brown hair and have the perfect jock-smirk on his face.

"So as I was saying," Alice started, "I think we should throw a party. You, me and Rose can get everything together at my house for an end of the year get together! Bella, it'd be _so _much fun! Oh my gosh I can't wait to tell Rose."

"Yeah, Ali that sounds great. Talk to Rose about it today, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help out." Rose was our other best friend. She and Alice must be the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life. Rose for starters was tall, thin and stunningly gorgeous. With her long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, she can make any guy fall over her. Alice was shorter on the other half. She has short, black hair that would look like a mess on most people, but Alice makes it look pixie-like and perfect. If looks could kill, these two would be on the most wanted list. Me on the other hand, I was average. You got your brown eyed and haired girl over here. I'm not tall, but I'm not short either. I'm just ordinary, nothing special.

"Oh Bellaa! Guess who I saw staring at you in Biology class yesterday?" By this time, Alice was practically falling out of her seat with excitement.

"Oh Alice, do I even want to know this time? You know what happened the last time. Mike Newton remember? The one who practically ate my face off when he attempted to 'kiss' me." Thinking back at that night with Mike, and how he practically sucked my whole mouth off, I shuddered. It was the worst date of my life and I will never forgive Alice and Rose for making me go on it. It started off okay. You know? We did the cliché dinner and a movie. The movie was good, so was the dinner. But when Mike walked me to my door, he pulled his "_mind-blowing"_ moves on me. More like face-eating moves.

"Oh Bella, seriously just get over that one little mistake me and Rose made. How were we supposed to know that Mike was a face-eating cannibal?"

"Okay, just tell me who it is. Because my up-chuck reflex has really been intact all the sudden when we talk about Mike."

Alice and I were giggling at the joke I made, until I heard the name, Jacob Black come out of her mouth. That's when I abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Alice who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay, Alice. That's not even funny. Why on Earth would _Jacob Black_ be staring at me. I mean, he goes out with girls like Lauren and Jessica. I'm probably just wanted to be another one of his trophies. I don't want to end up like the girls who wake up in their bed the next morning only to find that he's left them and he'll never speak to them again."

Words to describe Jacob Black would be: tall, hot, jaw-dropping gorgeous, the king of basketball and my personal favorite the sex master. Jacob was one of those guys that every girl wanted to be with. He without a doubt was _the man._

"I don't think so Bella. I mean I've been hearing some people talking. I mean his friends and they think that he actually like, _likes _you. A lot." Alice sounded really sincere about this. I know Alice like the back of my hand and we've been best friends since elementary school.

"Okay Ali, we'll see. But if he does actually asks me out, like on a date, I suppose I can give him a shot. If, he's really serious." Looking around the park where me and Alice were sitting I wasn't really sure if I meant those words. I've heard stories about Jacob and not the fairytale kind either.

As I said before, I was just average. I'm nothing special. I'm not tall and beautiful like Rosalie and I'm not upbeat and as outgoing as Alice. It was beyond my knowledge as to why Jacob Black would like me. I have to admit, no one knew but I was head over heels for him. He's in my Biology class and the only contact I've ever had with him is when he asked me for a piece of paper. Not even then could I talk straight. No, I couldn't even mumble a measly 'sure' instead I said something along the line: 'I have to pee. Really badly.' After that, I ignored any contact with him whatsoever.

I turned to see Alice yaking on her cell phone. "Yes, Jasper I know. Okay. Yep, I'll be there in 10 minutes. I love you too!" Alice shut her phone and turned to me. "Bella, I have to go see Jasper he came down with a fever. I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Alice! Go take care of your man." Alice is always trying to help people. And her and Jasper have the strongest bond I've ever seen in my life. Those two were destined to be together, without a doubt.

Alice then got up from the bench, as did I, hugged me and ran off to her yellow Porsche.

--

Just as I was walking into my house I heard my dad on the phone. "Thank you Carlisle. Tell Esme I said hello too. - alrighty, good bye."

"Hey dad, why were you on the phone with Carlisle?" I sat down at the kitchen table and my dad followed me.

He cleared his throat and sat down across from me. _Uh oh_ I thought, _this can't be good._ "Uh Bella, please don't be upset with me. Unfortunately, the station just notified me that I need to get updated for training. So over the summer I'm going to be gone. I'll be over in upstate New York. So I took it upon myself to ask Carlisle and Esme if you could stay with them, Alice and Emmett over the summer."

Okay, my dad officially worries too much. He thought I'd be mad he was leaving for the summer and that I had to stay with the Cullens? Yeah, _right _dad. "Oh, okay that sounds good."

"Well I should tell you that Carlisle and Esme are actually going to backpack around Europe. So you'll be staying there with Alice and Emmett and Carlisle also mentioned their cousin would be staying with them. I know that you won't do anything wrong Bells, so I trust you completely."

_This is going to own._ I thought to myself. A whole summer with Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper. Finding out that _the_ Jacob Black might like me and that I'm spending the whole summer over the Cullen's house just made my whole summer.


	2. Why do I have to go pee around Jacob?

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. If I was, I'd probably piss myself from excitement. **

Chapter 2 - What is it with me wanting to pee around Jacob?

I awoke to the sun streaming through my window. Reluctantly, I pushed myself out of bed and looked at the clock. 8:56. _Great_, I thought, _I was hoping to get another hour in before party planning with Alice._

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from down the stairs. "My cab is coming to pick me up in 20 minutes. Why don't you come down and eat with me before I go?"

"Sure dad," I said throwing on some sweatpants. "I'll be down in a minute."

Grabbing my bags for Alice's house while running down the stairs wasn't my best idea. I just ended up skipping the last step and falling flat on my face.

"BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Charlie was yelling while running over to help me up.

You'd think by now he wouldn't get alarmed by my clumsiness. "Yeah, dad I'm fine. Nothing's bleeding or feels broken." With my father's help, I lifted myself up off the floor and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What do you want for breakfast? We've got Coco Puffs, or Lucky Charms - real healthy by the way Bells." Charlie said while giving me a disapproving look.

"I will have the Lucky Charms - and try to get a lot of the marshmallows." I said, hiding a smile behind my serious expression.

As Charlie started sitting down at the table, he started asking questions about what Rose, Alice and I had planned for the summer. Just as I was about to answer, when we heard a loud HONK and said our goodbyes.

"I'll miss you Bells, be good. I love you." Charlie said while giving me the second biggest bear hugs (nothing compared to Emmett's though).

"I'll miss you too. Of course I'll be good," I murmured through his shirt. "I love you too, and have a safe trip."

As Charlie was walking out the door, he turned, waved and said "Have a good summer!" on the inside I was thinking _You have no idea._

After I showered, I picked out my clothes for the day. I grabbed a soft white tank top, matching it up with a dark blue wash jean mini skirt. I can't wait to see Alice's face when she sees what I'm wearing..

After getting my outfit on, I raced downstairs and grabbed my keys. Then I packed up the car, and headed straight toward the Cullen house.

--

As I rode down the Cullen's long, winding dirt driveway, I was thinking about what Alice had said about Jacob yesterday. _What if he does like me?_ I thought, _nah, that's crazy, I mean, he's Jacob Black. The Jacob Black and any--_

"BELLA!" Alice's tiny body flew out of her front door and came running up to my silver BMW convertible. She opened my door and practically dragged me out of my seat. "I can't believe we get to spend the whole summer together! Plus, Rosie will be over here constantly!" Alice seemed really excited about the upcoming vacation.

Grabbing my bags out of the trunk I said "I know! This is crazy, but it was really nice of Carlisle and Esme to let me stay here with you and Em the whole summer." Carlisle and Esme are Alice's parents. They both look extremely young for their age and they are impeccably kind to people. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor who makes an enormous income, so Esme didn't have to work. Although she isn't employed, Esme is an amazing gardener. Her talent really shows throughout the front and back yards. No landscaper can even come close to duplicating her meticulous work.

"Oh come on Bella," Alice started, " you know that the parental units love you as if you were their own kid." Alice said while walking towards the house with one bag in each hand. "Any how, my cousin Edward is staying here for the summer. I think he's coming in about 2 weeks. But Carlisle and Esme trust us, so we really have nothing to worry about."

As we walked through the Cullen's front door, I noticed Carlisle was reading the paper and Esme was reading a gardening book. As if she really need to read one, she could practically write one. Emmett was no where to be seen.

"Oh, Bella! You're here! I am so happy to have you over for the whole summer although Carlisle and I are going away." Esme said walking over to give me a hug.

"Really, thank you both for letting me stay here with Alice and Emmett. I know it really made Charlie feel better about leaving me for the summer."

Carlisle was getting out of his chair to give me a hug. "Of course, you're always welcome here and you know it. Esme and I were more than happy to accept you into our home."

I noticed Alice was getting a little antsy holding those two bags so I offered to go get settled in my room for the summer. The Cullen's house was any but ordinary. As I was pushing open the door to the spare bedroom Alice started notifying me about sleeping arrangements.

"Oh yeah Bella! You're bunking in my room. Unless you want to share that room with Edward, which without a doubt would be kind of akward. Don't worry though, we put an extra bed in my room!"

"Yeah that's fine Ali," I started "you're room's freaking huge anyhow and you have like a bathroom that I could probably live in." I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha Bella. Very funny. You know my brushes and my curlers have to be on opposite sides on the room!" Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"So Al, uh, have you um…heard any thingaboutJacob?" I asked while making my hair cover my face, hiding my crimson blush.

"Hmmm? Were you asking about Jacob? I thought you didn't want to be another one of his 'trophies', huh?" Alice was teasing me while poking me profusely. Then she started singing, "BELLA AND JACOB SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Wanting to die from embarassment, I mumbled a barely audible "thanks a lot Ali."

Walking away to go in the bathroom, I heard Alice yelled out "I might have asked around for you."

Spinning around rapidly, almost tripping over my own two feet I asked eagerly, "really?! Who'd you ask?! What'd they say!?" Oh God, I was turning into Alice, I was the one bouncing out of my pink flip flops now.

"Well, you know Jasper was on the basketball team with him and everything, so they kind of stayed friends after the season ended. So I told Jazz to go and ask Jacob what he thought about you and stuff." Alice just ended it there. She acted so casual. And she wasn't going to tell me.

"…Are you going to tell me or what," I begged, "I'm almost dying over here! I need to know!" I was on my knees begging Alice now. This evil little pixie really knows how to mess with people. "Really Alice! If you don't tell me I might just pee right here, right now. Because I have to go badly." Okay, what is with me and peeing when Jacob Black comes into conversation?!

Alice was standing above me with her hand stroking her chin, making it look like she was contemplating on telling me or not. Typical Alice. "Okay Bella, I will put you out of your misery only because I am unbearably awesome. Jacob said that he and I quote: 'Bella is pretty hott. She's smart too. I'd like to take her out.'" Alice said, and then that's when she started to squeal.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! What if he asks me tomorrow!?" I was almost hyperventilating. This was incredible.

"Relax, Bella. Everything will be okay. Only because you have me." I had to roll my eyes at this one while Alice was giggling. "Even if he does ask you, you say yes. That would definitely be the most reasonable answer," Alice said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I laughed at that. "Okay Alice, I know you will use your special powers. Although I really despise you playing Bella Barbie on me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay Bells, what ever you say," smirking Alice-style. "Now, we have to start planning our party…"

**Ahhh! Okay review guys! Tell me what you think please.**


	3. Enter Jacob Black

**Okay guys, sorry it took me a week and a half to update but that was because it was my last week of school and we were kind of busy. But, I'm a freshman now. Yay! Plus I have bad news. I'm going away for a week to Cape Cod, so I won't be able to post any updates. However, I will be bringing my laptop so I can type up chapters. So I should be updating when i get back.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last time! Your support helps immensely.**

**Chapter 3 - Enter Jacob Black**

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life in plastic it's fantastic!"_

"Jeeze Alice, shut that alarm off! It's so much like you, it's sickening." I said grimacing. I hated Monday mornings. They're absolutely horrible. At least it was our last week of school. _C'mon Bella only 5 more days until absolute freedom. You can make it._

"GOOD MORNING LADIES!" Emmett barged into Alice's room without knocking. "Bella! I'm glad you're here. Now I'll have someone to watch the Gossip Girl marathon with! Because Alice here won't watch it with me," Emmett said looking like darts were going to fly out of his eyes into Alice.

"Aw, Alice! How can you say no to Emmett and Gossip Girl. They're like two things that are great alone, but together they're amazing," I said smiling at Alice while she rolled her eyes.

Emmett looked like someone gave him a puppy for Christmas. "Thank you Bella! You're the only one who understands me and my Chuck Bass needs!"

Alice was cracking up on her bed about 'Emmett's Chuck Bass needs' while he was walking out of her large pink room. "I swear Bella, I don't know how we're related," she said hopping around her room to find an outfit.

--

Just as Alice and I pulled into the high school parking lot, I spotted Rosalie.

"Hey Alice, did you talk to Rosie about the party for the end of the year?" I asked.

"Yup, Rose thought that it was a fantastic idea. Although, we'll probably have to hold it after my parents go away and Edward's here." Alice replied getting out and shutting the door of her yellow Porsche. "And maybe, just maybe, we can invite a certain someone that you like - Rose! Over here!" Alice said while smiling and waving our best friend over.

Rose walked over in probably the most tight red halter top and dark blue jeans. I swear, if any one else wore the shirts and jeans Rosalie did, they'd end up looking like whores. Rose on the other hand, can pull it off like it's nothing.

"Hey Bells and Alice. What's going on?" Rosalie asked while running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Oh you know, talking about that party that we're going to throw! Bella and I were thinking that we should throw it after Carlisle and Esme leave and Edward joins us." Alice said bouncing up and down. She gets really excited over these things.

"Yes, I can't wait! Does Emmett know about it?" Rose asked, Emmett was her boyfriend, and they've been together since Freshmen year.

"I didn't tell him because I know that he'll probably blab it out in front of Carlisle and Esme. So Bella, don't tell him either. I mean it's not like they'd care or anything, but I just don't want them chaperoning this party. It may get a little wild…" Alice relplied and I nodded my head. I can understand were she's coming from on not telling Emmett about the party, after all were talking about this big tall muscular guy who likes to sing Hannah Montana songs while wearing a sombrero. But that's just Emmett.

Rose had a really confused expression on her flawless face. "Wait, who's Edward?" She asked. Apparently Alice didn't tell her that her cousin was coming to stay with us for the summer. I never met him before but from what I've heard Emmett saying about him, he was a short, skinny loser. **(A/N: hahaha, yeah right!)**

Walking with Alice and Rose to our first class, which is biology, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if Jacob asked me out.

While I was day dreaming about our first date I didn't even notice that I was already in biology until I heard Mr. Banner call my name out.

"Bella, I think the teacher is calling your name," I heard a smooth deep voice say behind me.

"Yes Bella, I do believe that Mr. Black here is correct. Now, instead of day dreaming would you mind telling us whether or not beetles have bones or not." Mr. Banner said, standing at the head of the class, mocking me. Mr. Banner must be in his mid-sixties, he's about 5 feet 3 inches and he, without a doubt, is the worst biology teacher to ever walk the earth.

Just to get back at the annoying man I said in the most sickening sweet tone, "why yes Mr. Banner, I wouldn't mind at all. Beetles infact have what we like to call an exoskeleton, which basically means that their structural strength is on the outside rather then on the inside. Therefore, no they don't have skeletons." At the end of my little speech, I heard Alice and Rose snickering next to me and muffled laughter coming from behind me.

Looking taken aback from my smart-ass-ness, I heard a distant Mr. Banner mumble a barely audible: "thank you for informing us Ms. Swan."

Then I turned around to meet the gorgeous face of Jacob Black. With his chiseled chin and chocolate brown eyes, those two features were enough to make girls faint. "Hey Bella." He said, his words soft and deep.

_Confidence_ I thought. Putting on my award-winning smile, I replied with "hey Jacob, thanks for, um, helping me out with Mr. Banner." My voice was slightly shaking from nervousness, as were my hands, as I clasp them together so Jacob hopefully wouldn't notice.

"No problem Bella." He said, making my name come out smooth. "So Bella, do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?" Jacob asked while raising his eye brows in a questioning matter.

Oh God, no, no, no, here it comes. "Uh, um, I uh, I - I - I have to pee really badly." I slipped out. Truth, I didn't even have to pee.

"Uh, okay then Bella." Jacob said looking a little confused.

Tripping over my desk leg and walking out of the classroom ungracefully, only made my red blush go crimson. I cannot believe I just did that. Again. Really, why can't I ever just get it right and say 'oh actually I don't.' No way. Normalism isn't possible for Bella Swan. Instead the boy is probably thinking of nick-names for me now. I can just imagine it's something completely repulsing like, Bella-tha-wee-a.

As I was roaming the hallways freely, avoiding going back to biology I ran into Emmett.

"BELLA! Are you skipping class? Because if you are, we should just ditch and go watch that Gossip Girl marathon because Chuck Bass totally wants me." Emmett was talking but I wasn't really processing it. All I could think of was what just happened in class.

"Pee? I retarded am I?" I said, obviously not acknowledging Emmett and his Chuck Bass needs. Although I _was _having a Nate Archibald withdrawl.

Emmett had the most confused expression on his face as he said "wait, why would you want to pee on Chuck Bass, Bella?"

Spacing out with my mouth open I just walked away, still trying to process peeing, Jacob Black and Chuck Bass.


	4. Party Planning and an Unexpected Date

**A/N: I have to admit. It's a pain in the butt to type up chapters about Jacob. Only because I love Edward like 10,000 times more.**

**Chapter 4 - Party Planning and an Unexpected Date**

I awoke to the birds chirping outside of Alice's bedroom window. Yawning, I looked over at the clock on the side table. Yupp, there it was those three red mocking numbers blinking at me telling me that I woke up late, yet again. I don't know why Alice didn't wake me up though. Racing down the Cullen's steps to get downstairs I saw Alice and Rose each eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch at the table.

"Why good morning Bella!" Alice said, already in her hyper mode. She was wearing a pink halter top and dark blue jean Capri's. Even at 8 in the morning Alice could pull off perfection. Rosalie was sitting next to Alice at the table looking at the sports section in the news paper. She was wearing a dark purple sun dress with her sunglasses already placed on her head.

"Okay guys, what's going on in here?" I asked.

Rose looked up from her newspaper, her attention being drawn from the baseball stats I presume, and focused on me. "We're skipping school today," she started, "because we're going to start planning for out party! Anyhow, we thought it'd be nice to get you away from Jacob."

Images of Jacob flooded through my mind. "Ugh! I can't believe I flaked out again on him! I really have problems." I said while hiding my head under my arms while I rested my upper body on the kitchen counter.

"It's alright Bella! Jacob just think you have bladder problems now, that's all." Alice said attempting to make me feel better while sauntering over to me. "We'll just invite him to the party, which he'll come without a doubt, and soon you guys will be going steady!" She giggled while she put air-quotes when saying "going steady."

"Oh Bella, don't get so flustered," Rose said smiling. "If Jacob decides to not ask you out because you come up with lame excuses because you get embarrassed around him, then I will have Emmett go pee on him." **(A/N: that'd be kind of funny. Just picture that. Hahaha….)**

"You always know how to cheer me up, Rose." I said laughing about the image of Emmett actually peeing on Jacob.

"Okay girls, let's go get Bella ready so we can go out party planning." Alice said while floating up her stairs to her room. Rose looked over at me and gave me a sympathetic look, while trying to cover up a growing smirk on her face. She knows how much I hate going through their little make-overs on me.

Groaning I decided I should just get it over with now. Because God knows that if I didn't move that instant, Alice and Rose would probably drag me up those stairs just to get me into the bathroom.

--

After about 2 hours of pure and utter torture, Alice and Rose finally decided to free me from my anxiety. When I finally looked in the mirror, I was amazed, as always. My normally straight and bland chestnut brown hair was transformed into large, lazy curls that cascaded down. I had on a pale shade of pink lip gloss and they curled my eyelashes up to make them sexy and smoky. To top it all off, they actually forced me into something 'acceptable' in Alice-and-Rosalie-land. I ended up putting on a royal blue tee shirt that was a v-neck and matched it up with a denim mini skirt. Lastly, they strained me to wear black pumps with it.

"Jeeze guys," I breathlessly said. "You two really know your fashion." There was no doubt about that one. They made me look almost as good as runway model good. These two were amazing.

"Of course we do Bells," Rose stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

"But, do I really need to get _this _dressed up for party planning and shopping?" I asked. Honestly, this was a little over board for Alice and Rose to just go party planning.

"Uh, yeah, Bella don't worry about it. You look fantastic." Alice said looking a little frantic while shooting Rose a nervous look. Soon she just wiped the look of her face and if you blinked, you would've missed it. _She's good_, I thought to myself.

--

There's always a catch to Rose and Alice. That's the thing. I should've known that when they said going shopping for party supplies, there was a hidden meaning in there. That hidden meaning just so happened to be clothes. Honestly, I am not even surprised.

Walking down the mall with about 10 shopping bags, for me alone, I couldn't help but think about what a loser I was around Jacob yesterday. He must really think I'm a dork. My mind was drifting off to someplace else while we were walking towards the car in the parking lot, when it hit me. And I mean, it really hit me. A cell phone just happened to bounce off of me and crack on the ground.

"Woah! What the hell was that!?" I asked, startled. Alice and Rose were cracking up.

That's when I saw him jogging towards me. Jacob Black jogging towards me. Jacob Black looking absolutely fantastic in a fitted black tee shirt and dark blue jeans with grease stains on them. Jacob Black, the one person in the world who I didn't want to see at the moment. I swear, if I said I had to pee again, I'm going to smack myself right in front of him.

"Sorry Bella," he said. My name rolling off his tongue **(A/N: honestly, that is the weirdest freaking word to spell. Like ever)**. Giving me the most smoldering smirk-smile he continued. "My friend Bennett over there enjoys throwing my cell phone at beautiful girls. It's his favorite pastime."

Blushing like crazy I looked over at Bennett. He was tall and on the thinner side. But, had muscle. He had light wispy brown hair that flung out at the ends. He was overall a cute guy. But not as good as Jacob.

_No more peeing, Bella!_ I thought. Laughing I replied, "it's okay. Although I think your cell phone isn't."

Both of us looking down at it Jacob grimaced. "Looks like I'll have to get another one. But Bennett is paying for it. Aren't you buddy?" He said turning and yelling at Bennett. In reply, Bennett just laughed and nodded. "So Bella," Jacob started, "I heard you, Rose and Alice are throwing a little end of the year shin-dig next week."

"Yup. They decided that we should take a day off from school to get all of the supplies. Although school ends in 2 days. They're weird like that." I was rambling on. "But, your invited of course." I said with a picture-perfect smile.

"Good." He replied. God he was so adorable when he smiled… "Hey Bells," he said shoving his hands in his pockets and swaying back and forth. "Would you, uh, want to go with me. Like I mean I know you're throwing it and everything. But, would you be my, uh, date?" he asked looking so flawlessly innocent and…nervous? Jacob Black asking me out and being nervous about it?

Grinning from ear to ear I managed to squeak out "of course."

Getting his confidence back again, Jacob smiled and said as smooth as ever, "alright Bella. I'll catch you later." while winking at me and then walking away.

After Jacob left, I heard Rose and Alice running over to me.

"OHMIGOD BELLA! DID HE ASK YOU OUT?" Alice said practically screaming her lungs out and bouncing up and down.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "He asked me to be his date for the party that we're having."

Rose was smiling while she gave me a hug while Alice was as giddy as ever. "Oh Bella! We're going to have to get you a new outfit for the party." She said grabbing my hand and leading me back into the mall.

"But Alice! I just bought almost 20 new things!" I protested.

Shooting around Alice was pointing a finger my way. "Bella, Bella, Bella. We want you to look sexy. But not like a whore. We want you to look beautiful, but not childish. Now you better follow me back into that mall with no complaints."

Scared out of my mind, I mindlessly nodded my head and followed. Alice can be deathly scary for such a small person. So scary…but so small… I've been feeling a lot like Emmett these past few days. Always confused.

**--**

**A/N: Okay if you're one of the people that goes to the same school as me, Bennett's name was originally Andrew. But Shannon made me change it to Ben. Then the description matched Bennett's so we just changed it to Bennett.**


	5. Edward Cullen

**A/N: FINALLY! THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE AND FOR YOU TO READ. I might have gone overboard on Edward's description though. I don't know. You tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 5 - Meeting Edward Cullen**

The last week went by in a breeze, and tonight was the night of the party. The day had been a perfect one. Riding in the back of Jasper's convertible on our way to pick up Edward from the airport, I honestly couldn't wait for the party with Jacob tonight.

"Why is Bella so out of it today?" Jasper asked from the front. Alice was grinning while explaining to him how Jacob asked me to be his date for our party tonight. My radiance must have been bouncing off of me because Alice was more up-beat than usual today.

Just as we were walking into the airport to meet Edward we already heard Emmett and Rosalie bickering over why Rosalie wouldn't let Emmett wear his sombrero into the airport.

"But Rosie, everyone loves sombreros. They're awesome!" Emmett was whining. Loudly. Loud enough for everyone to turn their heads and stare at the couple.

"Emmett! I'm pretty sure Edward would be embarrassed if he walked off his plane to see his dork of a cousin wearing a sombrero in the middle of the airport waiting to pick him up." Rose was trying to reason nicely with him. Emmett can be such a 5-year-old at times.

"_Flight 847 from Chicago, Illinois to Albany, New York is now landing."_ We heard the overhead speaker come on. Alice was jumping up and down from the excitement.

Jasper turned to me, wide-eyed from watching Alice, "Well, Alice sure seems pretty excited for Edward to arrive." Emmett looked over at Alice and started booming his enormous laugh throughout the lobby.

Then we started seeing people coming from the terminal. There was this elderly woman who was greeting her children and crying. Then there was this tall, lanky man walking at an alarming pace. It looked like he was smuggling crack. Then I saw the most inhumanly beautiful person I've ever seen in my whole entire life. He was tall, and his body, was utterly flawless. He was wearing fitted jeans and a blue oxford shirt. His face was the definition of perfection. His chin, was chiseled to perfection, his eyes were a sparkling green, and his hair was absolutely amazing. It was copper brown and he had the most jaw-dropping crooked smile, ever. The boy was the definition of sexy. Behind him was a tall, thin boy with glasses and wore his shirt tucked into his tan dress pants. There's Edward! Thank God it isn't that other boy. If it was, I would probably end up raping him.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett yell. The Adonis looked over to Emmett who was barreling over to the kid with the glasses to give him a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Uh, do I know you!? My name is Tucker!" The kid said frantically at Emmett.

Rosalie was almost peeing in her pants laughing at the terrified expression on Tucker's face. "Guess that isn't Edward," she barely managed to say throughout her laughter. Jasper, Alice and I started laughing hysterically, while Emmett back away from the kid, clearly mortified, mumbling 'I'm sorry' many times. I happened to notice that the gorgeous guy was running his hand through his hair, his chest heaving with laughter.

"Uh, Emmett?" The velvet voice called out. Oh no. No. No. No. DO NOT tell me that that beautiful guy is Edward. Crap. Oh my God.

Emmett spun around and got a good hard look at the god. Then Alice and Emmett's eyes both became huge and their mouths dropped open. "EDDIE!?" Emmett boomed out. "When the hell did you become so…manly…?" He said exasperated as he flung his arms around him.

Alice ran up to him as he caught her in his arms. "Edward! You…grew…up…A lot." She said smiling at him. "Oh you have to meet Jasper, Rosalie and Bella." turning to us she motioned with her hands. "This is Jasper Hale, he's been my boyfriend for 2 years now." She said grinning from ear to ear while she showed off her boyfriend.

Jasper smiled and gave Edward a casual 'hey man' and a firm handshake.

Alice moved down the greeting line to Rose. "This is Rosalie Hale, Jasper's sister obviously, and she's Emmett's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Edward." She replied and gave him a sweet smile.

Then it got to me. "And this, is Bella Swan."

Edward turned around to look at me. His eyes were stunningly green. He smiled slowly while he said, "You have a beautiful name, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward." I shakily replied. I swear. I think I just died.

Just as I was about to faint from his overwhelming beauty, I heard Alice clapping her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Alright guys, we have to start heading back in order to get prepared for the party. Jasper, Bella, Edward and I will go back in Jasper's car, because it looks like Emmett and Rose are just a tad bit too busy over there." The four of us glanced over to the right to get a look at of Emmett and Rose. They were making out. In the airport. That's another place for them to add to their 'Notorious Make-Out Spots' list.

Reality hit me just as we were walking to the car. I had to sit in the back with Edward. All alone. With Edward Cullen. Oh my God, the boy's name is beautiful. _NO BELLA!_ I silently screamed to myself, _remember Jacob?! You have a date with him tonight! This is so not the time to be thinking about the potential Abercrombie model next to you!_

This without a doubt would be the hardest car ride of my life.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is a little short. But I figured that if I kept it going, it would've been kind of bad. The next chapter is either going to focus on Bella, Jacob and the party, or it's going to be in Edward's point of view from when he gets off the plane. Edwards POV might be shorter though. Okay, if any one shops at Abercrombie and Fitch or have been in there, you know how they spray the clothes to make them smell like wicked wicked good? It's the guys cologne, Fierce, and I bought it. Now I can't stop smelling it. I'm like addicted to it. Just wanted to let you know that. I don't know, I'm weird. Extremely weird.**


	6. The Party Pt 1

**Disclaimer - Sadly I don't own anything.**

**Okay this is the first half of the party. My best friend Shannon (who is also my beta, is on vacation.) So I had to check it over myself. Please review and no flames!**

**By the way…all of the outfits (Bella, Edward and Katie's) are on my profile.**

--

**Chapter 6 - The Party (Part 1)**

Let's just put it this way. This is the worst car ride. Ever. Not that I hate Edward as a person, I hate how gorgeous he looks. I hate that I am attracted to him in ways I didn't even think were possible. And I hate that I have a date tonight with Jacob and not Edward. Woah, I really need to stop thinking about dating Edward and doing unholy things with him. The boy probably has an equally beautiful girlfriend and they're probably madly in love with each other.

Just like Alice could read my mind at that moment, she asked Edward, "so Edward, have any girlfriends at the moment?" I could feel him fidgeting next to me.

"Uh, actually no. I'm not really interested in anyone in Chicago. They're all materialistic idiots. All they do is follow trends, it's absurd." His silky voice replied. Oh God, he smells…so freaking good. He smells like Abercrombie and Fitch and the beach mixed together **(A/N: I TELL YOU I AM OBSESSED. I need help…)** and it is so tempting.

Jasper then interrupted my thoughts about ripping Edward's clothes off. "Huh, I know what you mean Edward. Alice here is a tad bit obsessed with labels as well," he said jokingly. Alice punched him in the upper arm. "Ow!" Jasper yelped as Edward and I chucked from the back seat.

We were finally pulling into the Cullen's driveway. Thank God, I thought, now I can get out of here alive. Barely.

We were just walking in the house when Jasper and Alice ran up to her room while giggling. "Bella! Will you please show Edward where his bedroom is? Me and Jazz are pretty…tied up…with things…up here." More giggling.

"Do I even want to know what kind of things Alice and Jasper are 'tied up' with?" Edward asked with his eyebrows raised. So cute…

"Probably not," I answered. "Follow me, I'll show you where your bedroom is." I jogged up the stairs with Edward close behind me. I walked right up to the door across from the top of the stair case, and opened the door to reveal Edward's room for the summer. "This would be your room, and it's got a shower. Which is pretty cool."

He looked stunned as he walked into the room and settled his duffle bag the black couch. "Wow," he breathed taking a look around the room. "This has a great view." Great view, that's one way to put it. The back wall was all glass and it overlooked the river and the green pine trees outside. Also Esme's garden. The view was freaking spectacular. "So Bella, what time does the party start tonight?" He asked ripping his trance from the display outside. His piercing green eyes were observing me.

"Around 7, I think. And knowing everyone that goes to my school, it won't be over until, like, 4 in the morning." I said tripping over my words. I flushed a bright pink whenever I was in Edward's sight. "Uh, I'm um going to leave you to get settled and go find Rose and Em." I said while hurrying out of the room. Clumsily letting the door bump me on my bent head. I let out an "ouch!" and heard Edward chuckling from the other side of the door.

--

By the time 7:30 rolled around, it seemed like everyone from Albany High School was inside the Cullen's house partying. I looked over to my right, and saw Edward padding down the stairs, his hair a tousled perfect mess, wearing a form-fitting blue, plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and destroyed jeans. He really was a god. His head turned and he caught me ogling at him, then he made his way over to me. Let's just say I was pretty close to hyperventilating.

"Good party, huh?" He asked while smiling at me. "American Boy" by Estelle started pumping through the stereo and people all around us started to dance.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose were really excited while planning it. They were waiting to throw it for a couple weeks now." I replied while taking a look around the fantastic room. Alice and Rose really did work hard and it showed. The ceiling was covered in streamers and they found the biggest possible stereo system available…it took up one whole wall in the room. Of course they found the best liquor around, due to their impeccable fake ID's.

"It shows. They did a fantastic job. So, you want to go get a drink?" Edward put is hand out as I nodded my head and reached back for his hand. As our hands touched, it felt as if electricity was flowing through my blood stream and I shivered from his delicate touch. What's one drink going to do? Besides I'm here with the most gorgeous boy on the planet. "Uh, what do you want?" Edward asked with his back to me looking in the fridge.

"Surprise me." I said. I honestly didn't know where all this confidence was coming from. I guess Rosalie and Alice were starting to rub off on me. Edward was handing me a raspberry Smirnoff when he asked me if I had a boyfriend.

"I…Uh…I…" I was stuttering. Up until that point I had completely forgot about Jacob and how we had a date tonight. At the party. Where Edward was. Then it was as if Jacob could read my mind, he came up and draped an arm over my shoulders.

"Sorry, man. But, this beautiful lady here, is taken." He smirked at Edward, then turned his head and smiled at me. "Hey, Bells. I just got here and I was trying to find you."

I took a quick glance at Edward and gave him an apologetic smile. "Hey Jake!" I said soundly excited. "I'm glad you could make it. This is Alice and Emmett's cousin, Edward." I introduced the two guys. "Edward, this is my friend Jacob."

They shook hands, that looked regrettable, then Jacob spoke. "Hey man, it's good to meet you. Do you mind if I steal Bella here for a dance?" Jake said grabbing my hand, and walking away with me before Edward could reply. I turned back around to look at Edward again, but he was gone. I heard the familiar beat of "Gold Digger" by Kanye West coming out of the speakers.

Jacob led us over to the middle of the dance floor while he put one hand around my waist. I always loved this song, so I managed to get out of Jacob's strong grip and was dancing freely in front of him. I was dancing around when I felt his arm snake his way around my lower abdomen and pull my back to his chest.

"Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)But she ain't messin' with no broke nGet down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl go head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl gone head"

Not only was one of Jacob's arms wrapped around my hips, but it was now both of them. And we were moving together to the music. I pulled both of my arms up around the back of his neck and trust me, he seemed to like that because he pulled me even closer to him. Although I thought that it was impossible.

"God Bella, you are an amazing dancer." He whispered low and huskily in my right ear. By this time I wasn't even acknowledging the music that was throbbing through my body. I was just moving freely and for some reason I was closing my eyes. But in my head, it wasn't Jacob I was dancing with.

It was Edward.--

EPOV!

I could hear "Mercy" by Duffy pulsating **(A/N: I put that in there for you Shan.)** through the stereo downstairs. I was up in my room buttoning up a blue plaid shirt thinking that I should start heading downstairs to the party. Only to spend time with about 100 people that I've never even seen before, never mind their names. I was walking down the stairs when I saw Alice's best friend, Bella. She looked absolutely fantastic. She was wearing a low-cut peach halter top with dark blue skinny jeans and peach heels to match her incredible top. She looked absolutely down-right, hot. I knew the moment that I saw her in the airport, she was going to torture me. I caught her staring at me too, so I smiled and decided to head over to her.

"Good party, huh?" I asked while taking in her beauty once again. She smiled as she took a look around the room. I didn't. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose were really excited while planning it. They were waiting to throw it for a couple weeks now." She answered as she smiled at me.

I asked her if she wanted to get a drink and was relieved when she smiled and nodded her head as I took her hand in mine. When I reached for her hand I felt an electric current flow through my body. I couldn't help my self but to smile. I was here with the most beautiful girl in this whole town. As I was leaning over into the fridge I asked her what she wanted to drink.

"Surprise me." She replied with confidence. So, I grabbed the most girly drink in the fridge, a raspberry Smirnoff, while I grabbed a Heineken for me.

As I handed her the drink I became curious. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I questioned.

I knew she had a boyfriend when she started stuttering. It seemed like she was unable to make up her mind. Then a guy, not exactly as tall as me, with dark brown hair came up next to her and draped his arm around her while glaring at me.

"Sorry man, but this beautiful lady here, is taken." He said while smirking at me. Then he turned to Bella, who was on his left and started talking to her. "Hey Bells," he said, "I just got here and I was looking for you."

As Bella looked up at him I could tell that she was excited to see him. "Hey Jake!" She said with a smile. Then she turned to me and introduced me to him, whose name happened to be Jacob. I was glaring at him the whole time I was shaking his hand. I didn't even know why I was acting jealous. I mean, I haven't even known Bella for a day yet and I'm already getting territorial with her. But still, something about this guy was off.

"Hey man, it's good to meet you. Do you mind if I steal Bella here for a dance?" He asked, but never gave me the chance to answer.

As the two walked off I felt someone slide into place next to me. I looked over. Alice. "So Edward," she started, "I see you've met Jacob."

"Yeah," I said still eyeing the two on the dance floor. She was facing him and both of his arms were around her waist. Then she broke free of his grip and started dancing freely on her own. I couldn't help but chuckle at Jacob's reaction. He seemed sort of, flabbergasted. "He seems…okay."

"Oh Edward, don't be a party pooper! Bella has been dreaming about this night with him for a whole week. Any how, it's not like she's your girlfriend." True, but I sure would like her to be, I thought.

As I turned my attention back towards the dance floor I saw Bella grinding with Jacob, his arms tightly around her hips and her arms back round his neck. I felt a slight pang of jealously, wishing that it could be me dancing with her. Especially because she looked so blissful in that moment, with her eyes closed.

I turned back to Alice. "True, but it's not like she's his girlfriend either." She looked at me really closely. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she walked away.

I decided that I couldn't keep watching Bella dancing with Jacob. It was making me sick inside. So I started walking around the rest of the party. It wasn't soon until I ran into an Asian girl who was about 5'6" with black hair. She was very pretty.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "I noticed that you don't got to AHS. I'm Katie." She informed me as she extended her hand out to shake mine. Katie's navy blue striped dress and anchor necklace looked great on her.

"Hello," I breathed. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh! So you're related to Alice and Emmett?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm their cousin." I replied.

She eyed me up and down and smiled. "That's cool. Do you want to dance with me?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied. This girl seemed like a nice enough girl to dance with. No other than Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" came on just as we started dancing.

"Ooh, I love this song." She cooed in my ear. Katie and I were just dancing freely, not moving with each other like Jacob had Bella moving.

By the time the song ended I was wicked thirsty, so I leaned over near Katie's ear and asked her if she wanted to get a drink with me. She nodded and we started heading back over to the kitchen. Then, right out of the blue we heard a big bang. A loud crash, and then a girl's voice that was screaming "OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

--

**Those of you who know me personally, probably know who Katie is. She asked to be put in the story, although the character acts nothing like the real girl. Haha.**

**And if you didn't read it up top, I have the outfits on my profile.**

…**.Go review.**


	7. The Party Pt 2

**Chapter 7 - The Party (Part 2)**

**Disclaimer - No I don't own anything…I do happen to own a white head band though.**

**--**

**BOV-**

After 2 more songs dancing with Jacob, we decided to take a break and go over to some people. Of course Jacob, being the socialite that he is, was fitting in perfectly with everyone. Especially the girls. I on the other hand, wasn't too fond of playing beer pong with a bunch of drunk high school boys, so I went searching for Alice. I found her off in the middle of the room chatting with Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Hey Bella! Are you enjoying the party?" Alice asked.

I was standing between Emmett and Alice when I smiled and nodded my head. "Of course I am," I said. "You and Rose really did a fantastic job on it. I didn't know it was going to be this great."

Emmett was chuckling next to me and cleared his throat. "Yeah Bells, you really seem like you were having a good time. On the dance floor with Jacob." I flushed a bright pink as Emmett let out a booming laugh. Then he looked over to his right, "seems like Bella here isn't the only one that likes to get it on while dancing." Then he nodded his head over to the right, where no other than Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton were dancing.

Rose let out a huge laugh as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Em, that's not even dancing! Their like having sex with each other with their clothes on. It's disgusting."

Alice gave Rosalie an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?! You and Emmet are like the king and queen of getting frisky on the dance floor."

Rose rolled her eyes as she smiled and Emmett released a childish grin as he pulled her close to him. "Rosie," Emmett said kissing the top of her head, "they're just jealous. Especially Jasper."

Then it was Jasper's turn to start defending himself. "Emmett, seriously, we all know that me and Alice have done things that not even you and Rose have done." Jasper said, ending the sentence with a smirk.

"You've got a point there Jasper. But next time you and my sister are playing doctor in the bedroom next to me, please, please, please, never say that you would be very careful 'fondling Alice's body' again." Emmett said with a look of disgust on his face, as we all burst out laughing. The conversation carried on like that for 15 minutes. Then I had to go pee. Badly. _Oh my God, _I thought, _Jacob must be near here._ Laughing quietly to myself I excused myself from the group and made my way over to the bathroom.

I was almost to the bathroom when I felt someone grabbed my arm. I looked over and none other than the vile, Mike Newton was staring at me with the most pedophile-like grin on his face. "Why Bella, you look pretty damn sexy tonight." He said.

"Hi Mike. Let go of my arm. I have to pee." I said sharply. That should at least make him back off.

"Fine," he dropped my arm as I walked away to the bathroom.

I shut off the light to the bathroom, and turned the knob to open the door. But when I opened it, someone flew in the bathroom with me, locking the door behind them and leaving the light off so I couldn't tell who it was. By his figure pressed up against me on the wall I could tell that he was a tall, lanky boy. Then I heard him speak.

"Bella," he whispered against my skin. He had serious beer breath, and it was disgusting. "I still don't know why you continue to reject me," he carried on with his little speech. Then I knew.

Mike Newton.

"Mike, you are a disgusting, vile, creature. No girl would ever want to kiss you. You absolutely repulse me. So please, take your skinny ass and get off of me." I said with such hate in my voice, it would've made my father tremble.

"Oh Bella," he breathed. "You're even hotter when your angry," he slurred as his mouth slammed onto mine and his hands pinned my arms onto the wall. Then it happened. Again. He slipped his thick tongue into my mouth, choking me and moving it around my mouth, like he was eating my face off. If he didn't stop it, I was going to throw up right in his mouth. Then I thought of all the self defense Charlie had taught me in previous years. Groin. Then I kneed him so hard in the groin it made him scream like a little girl and he started rolling on the ground. But first, he landed on the bathroom sink counter, tossing everything off it causing a loud noise to erupt. I flipped on the bathroom lights and kicked Mike in the side of the ribs while screaming, "OH MY GOD. YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS." I flew over to the door and whipped it open. I immediately saw everyone standing around looking around wondering what the hell happened. Then I saw Jacob.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

Jacob looked over to me where I stood, probably looking terrified, and ran over. "Bella! Are you alright?" He asked, with his face full of concern.

"Sort of, but Mike tried to…tried…" I started to tell him when all the tears started falling.

Jacob cradled me in my arms. Everyone around us was staring. Then I felt Alice and Rosalie putting their arms around me. "Shh Bella," Rose's soothing voice came into play. "It's going to be alright. Here Edward, take her for me, please."

My head shot up when I heard Edward's name. I looked up at him, his face was full of anger. Then I turned and saw Mike hobbling out of the bathroom. Then I saw Jacob punch him. With Edward's arms protectively around me, I never felt more secure in my life. I turned into his chest breathing in his heavenly scent. Then I sighed.

"Come on Bella, let's get you upstairs and cleaned up." He said. I mumbled a soft 'yes' and with his help, I barely walked up the stairs. I saw a girl that was standing with Edward, I think her name was Katie. She's like the class genius. I was trying not to pay attention to their conversation, but I happened to pick up a few details.

"So Edward," I heard the girls voice flood the hall way. "Would you like to go out some time?" HOW DARE SHE ASK EDWARD OUT ON A DATE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! _Okay Bella, _I thought, _you're getting way too far ahead of yourself this time. Edward is not your boyfriend. He's hardly your friend. Anyhow, he said he's not into anyone right now. But then again, he was talking about all his Chicago girls. Who am I kidding? The boy probably has sex with as many people as possible. LOOK AT HIM. He's a God! But Edward doesn't come off as the type of guy that would go out with someone after knowing them for what? 2 hours. No way._

"Sure, Katie," he accepted. "I'd love to see you another time." _Okay then, maybe he is that type of person._

"Great!" I could hear the excitement coming off Katie. "Here, let me give you my number." I looked over my shoulder to see her fidgeting around in her bag for a pen. She finally pulled on out and wrote her digits on his hand.

"Thanks," his smooth voice said. "I'll call you."

"Okay, Edward!" She… squealed? "Can't wait to hear from you!" Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned around and headed back down stairs. _Bitch._

Of course, as if nothing just happened, Edward made sure I was okay. "Yes, I am fine. All I want to do is go take a shower."

"Okay Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, he exited the room. "Yeah, have fun with Katie." I snarled quietly after he closed the door.

Then I just collapsed on the bed and let sleep over come me.

**--**

**I think Bella's jealous.**

**Go review and tell me what you guys think!**


	8. A Visitor

**Chapter 8 - A Visitor**

**EPOV -**

**(from the end of the party)**

Katie and I were scanning the whole party to find out who started to scream. I looked around and saw that everyone else was doing the same. Then I saw Bella emerge from the bathroom, barely holding her weight up.

"JACOB!" She screamed. Then I saw him hurry over to her and ask her if everything was alright. "Sort of," she said. "But Mike tried to…tried…" Then she just broke out crying. I felt a pang of jealousy towards Jacob because he was the one that was holding her. I saw Alice and Rose hurry over to Bella, and I started to do the same.

"Katie," I started. "I need to make sure she's okay." I honestly didn't care whether or not she replied. I walked away too fast for her to anyway. Emmett and Jasper were off on the sides, trying to get everyone to back away. Rosalie grabbed Bella away from Jacob and held her for a moment.

"Shh, Bella, it's going to be okay." Then she looked up at me for a moment. "Here Edward, will you take Bella upstairs?" She asked. I nodded and took Bella in my arms. We were still turned toward the bathroom when Mike Newton - I think that was his name - crawled out of the bathroom in agonizing pain. Jacob made his way toward him and started to punch him. I felt Bella turn into my chest and let out a huge sob. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Bella, let's get you upstairs and cleaned up," I said. There was no way I was going to let here stay down here and watch her 'boyfriend' beat the crap out of that kid, Mike. She mumbled a barely audible 'yes' and we started climbing the stairs. I totally forgot about Katie until I heard her walking behind me and she started talking.

"I had a really great time with you tonight Edward." She spoke out to me. God, why can't she see that I'm here helping Bella? I'd rather be with Bella than her. Still, I needed to act gentlemanly just like my mother, Elizabeth, taught me.

"Yes, so did I." I replied.

Then there was a pause and then I heard Katie inhale when I finally got Bella to the top of the stairs. "So Edward, would you like to go out sometime?" _WOAH! _I thought, _I've known this girl for what? 3 hours and she's asking me on a date?_ I looked down at Bella, just as the image of her and Jacob dancing flashed through my mind._ Screw it, Bella has a boyfriend, so why can't I have a little fun during this vacation._ Although I'm not the type of guy who will go out with a girl after meeting her for only 3 hours, I said yes anyways. I thought I saw some jealousy flash across Bella's face, but it was gone in an instant. Katie kept on talking, but I wasn't really listening. I saw her pulling a pen from her purse, ready to give me her number.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll give you a call."

"Okay Edward! I can't wait to hear from you!" She practically squealed and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I made my way into Alice's room, the room Bella was also staying in. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I am. All I want to do is take a shower." She snapped. With that bitter reply, I took my leave. I was just about to close the door when I heard her snarl "have fun with Katie." _Was Bella jealous that I was going to go on a date with Katie? No, she has a boy friend, why would she even bother with me?_

_--_

**BPOV (present day)-**

I woke up with a killer head ache the next morning from crying last night. I rolled over in my bed and saw that Alice was already up, so I decided to take a shower because I didn't get to last night. I hopped into the tub and instantly felt the warm water soothing my tense muscles. I scrubbed my hair intensely with my favorite strawberry shampoo, Mike Newton made me feel disgusting and the thought of him pinning me on the wall made me want to throw up what I didn't have in my stomach. After about an hour, I grabbed my towel and entered Alice's room. I decided on wearing charcoal grey yoga pants with a bright pink racer back tank top. I checked the time just before I headed downstairs. 12:00 exactly. I started walking down the hallway and I started to yawn. Then I hit something, hard. I jumped back startled and quick only to find Edward looking at me with his intense green eyes.

"Morning, are you feeling better?" He asked. He was always full of concern for me, and I felt bad about snapping at him last night.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Thanks for, um, helping me up last night." I said. I should at least be polite, like Charlie taught me. Speaking of Charlie I have to call him and check up on him.

"That's good." He replied.

"Yup, I'm going to head down and get some breakfast…or lunch," I said while letting out a laugh.

Edward laughed along. _God, he has such a musical laugh. No Bella! DO NOT think about his laugh or his face, or his chest or his… OH GOD. He's going to torture you. And now that skank Katie gets to date him. Ugh I hate her._ I was cursing myself while I was jogging down the steps. I turned to the right and saw Emmett and Rose playing video games. Rose was winning, as always and Emmett was whining.

"Rose! Why can't you ever let me win!?" Emmett was begging. I started laughing and made my way over to the kitchen, where I found Alice, Jasper and… Jacob? They were all sitting around the kitchen table talking about something. Probably something that happened last night. Alice finally noticed me and she nodded towards me with her eyes and Jasper and Jacob stopped talking.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Are you feeling better today?" Her face was full of concern.

"Yes, Alice. I feel much better that I slept it off." I replied back to her.

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Jacob came by to see how you were feeling." She backed away and smiled at me and gave me a reassuring nod. "Come on Jazz, let's go upstairs. We can find our own fun." She said giggling as she pulled him up the stairs. Ew, I didn't need that visual.

Jacob got up out of his chair, hesitantly. "Hey Bells." He said smoothly, as he gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" I asked, trying to be polite.

He let out a laugh. "I think I should be asking you the same thing." He said smiling while stepping towards me. "I just want to let you know, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I should have been with you, especially because you were my date. I stayed up all night worrying about how you were and thinking about how I was a terrible date." I could see his sincerity in his eyes.

"It's okay Jake, I understand, I mean it was the end of the year and you wanted to hang out with your friends."

"No Bella, it's not okay and I want to let you know I want to make it up to you." He was rocking back and forth on his heels, then he enveloped me in a big hug. I let out a sigh of relief when his arms were around me. Pulling me away he asked, "So, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" with hope in his eyes. He was too cute! How can I say no to him?

"Of course I would Jacob." I answered.

His face lit up, just like a five-year-olds would if they saw a unicorn. "Thank you, Bella! I'll pick you up around 7 tonight." He said, giving me another hug. He pulled out of the hug and stole a glance at the clock. "Oh man, I gotta jet. I promised my dad I'd help him work on the house today."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you tonight then." After I walked Jacob out of the door, and closed it, I leaned against it and closed my eyes as I exhaled a deep breath. Then I hear foot steps running down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Jacob was so sweet to come over here today and see how you were!" Rose exclaimed with the biggest smile on her face.

"I know, you know he beat the crap out of that creep, Mike Newton last night after Edward brought you upstairs." Alice said informing me of last nights previous events.

"Seriously?!" I half-yelled. "I thought he just punched Mike, and that was it." I can't believe Jake actually beat up Mike for me. It has to be the most sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me. I truly was touched by this.

"Yes! And he threatened him. He told him that if he ever saw Mike come near you again, or even look at you, he was going to put Mike in a coma." Alice said with the biggest smile on her face.

I honestly was shocked. "Wow, well good thing I accepted to go on a date with him tonight. I would've felt pretty bad if I found out what he had done for me last night."

Rose and Alice's faces were full of shock. "He asked you out on a date, Bella?" Rose asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, he said he was going to pick me up tonight around seven." I replied, with the goofiest grin on my face. Alice and Rose exchanged a glance with each other. Oh no, they're going to want to go…

"SHOPPING!" They exclaimed at the same time. I groaned.

--

**EPOV-**

My run-in with Bella this morning was pretty awkward. I had no idea how to act around her because every time I saw her, I'd just want to kiss her. I decided to hop in the shower, and try to get my mind of Bella.

After my shower, I jogged down the steps only to hear Bella and someone else talking in the kitchen. I peeked over the side of the doorway and saw Bella and Jacob hugging.

"So, will you go on a date with me tonight?" He asked her. _Bella, say no! _I thought quietly to myself. _Shut up, Edward. You can't make Bella choose who to date._

"Of course I would, Jake." he melodic voice replied. I grunted and turned, and jumped when I saw Alice staring at me with her hands on her hips giving me a questioning look.

"What?" I asked. _Real smooth Edward._

Alice looked at me and scoffed and grabbed my arm leading me into the narrow hallway, away from the kitchen so Bella and Jacob wouldn't be able to hear us talking. "Please Edward, save it for the visually impaired. I know you like Bella, but leave her alone because she really likes Jacob and he likes her too. I know that smart girl Katie wants you to call her to go on a date with her. So why don't you distract yourself and go out on a date with her. She seems to have the hots for you."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Alice, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't like Bella more than a friend." I lied. Alice gave me a stern glare and stomped off up the stairs. I leaned up against the wall and shut my eyes.

All I could see was Bella's face.

--

**A/N: okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in the past few days, but that's because I just left for vacation today and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my friends because I won't see them for 2 weeks. Over the next 2 weeks, I'm going to be at the beach so my updates will be slower than usual. Again, I apologize.**

**Please review and tell me how this chapter is. You're support helps me immensely, and please NO FLAMES! Or else I'll get my crazy psychotic blonde friend to yell at you. Haha. Seriously.**

**Check out cem1818 story, "Just By Chance" it's amazing! And I had to write the lemon, thus because the rated M fanfics have totally corrupted my mind and have made me more of a pervert than I was before. Hahaha. Nah, I'm just kidding about that part, but the lemon was really awkward to write seeing as if I kept laughing during it.**


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9 - The Date**

_**ALL THE CLOTHES ARE ON MY PAGE!**_

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Edward Cullen (I wish) or anything else that the all powerful Stephanie Meyer has created. However, I do happen to own a yellow duck named "Duckie" and I talk to it. Yeah I know, I'm a freak.**

**--**

**BPOV-**

Let's just say, I wouldn't look half as good as I did if it wasn't for Rosalie and Alice. After 3 hours of torturous shopping and 2 hours of eye-brow plucking and make-up, I looked fantastic. My hair was down, long and wavy thanks to Rose and while Alice did my make-up. I had light brown eye shadow and a pale pink lip gloss on. My eyeliner popped out the most, it wasn't the usual black smoky eyes, it was a dark brown liner that went perfect with the brown eye shadow. Overall, they aimed for a natural look. They picked out a pair of light tan shorts for me, they covered everything, but they clung to all the right spots. They also made my butt, stick out a little more, which was a bonus. Alice and rose dragged me into Victoria's Secret, only for us to find a brown spaghetti strapped tank top that clung to my non-existent curves. Finally for my shoes, we found a pair of strappy brown heels. I was amazed about what a fantastic job my friends did with my outfit.

"Thanks guys," I said. I really look amazing tonight. I owe it all to you two." I turned from the mirror and faced my two best friends. "I just hope I don't screw it up tonight with Jacob, or anything." I was actually really nervous about this date. It was, in a way, Jacob and mine's first date. Knowing me, I'd probably end up with spinach in my teeth.

"Please Bella," Rose started. "There is no way on this planet that you could screw up this date. Jacob is lucky to have gotten another shot with you. Anyhow, with you wearing that outfit, he'll be tripping over himself tonight, because he knows he's going to be out with the most gorgeous girl." She gave me a warm, encouraging smile as Alice nodded her head with agreement.

"Exactly Bella, Jacob will be drooling over you. Heck, I'd go lesbian for you if I didn't have Jasper." Alice giggled, as we all broke out in laughter. Alice's face got serious all of the sudden. "Uh, I have to … ya know…" as she made a hand motion toward the toilet.

"OH! Yeah, Alice we'll leave you to it." I said smirking. Rose turned and started to wash her hands. Oh God, the running water made me want to… "ALICE! I HAVE TO GO TOO!"

"No way Bella. I'm going to be in here for a while. Go in Edward's!" She yelled from the other side of the door._ Oh yeah thanks Alice. Make me go in your extremely gorgeous cousin's bathroom to pee. You're a great friend!_ I thought as I grunted and made my way over to Edward's bathroom. The door was open, but I decided to knock anyhow. No one answered so I made my way into the room. I looked at the bathroom door that was shut, but there was no light on. By this time, I was crossing my legs forcing myself not to have a leakage right here in the middle of his bedroom. _Fuck it, _I thought as I put my hand on the door knob and pushed. The door swung open way too fast, and I looked up and saw Edward with a towel around his waist and his hair messy, with his stunning crooked smile on.

"Hey Bella," he said casually as he leaned over and whispered it in my ear. His whole body was lightly brushing up against mine. I could feel myself blush a crimson color. "Like what you see?" He asked seductively.

I opened my mouth to come back with a witty comeback but all I did was stutter. "I, uh, I - I - I have to pee." Oh my God. I cannot believe I just said that in front of Edward while he was standing in front of me half naked asking me if I liked his body. I am such a freak.

Edward pulled away from me as he chuckled lightly. "I'll leave you to your business then. My bathroom is all yours." He smirked at me as he threw his towel on the ground. "Oops," was all he said. If I looked down, I was going to rape this guys right here and totally ditch Jacob. _Jacob_ I thought, _think about Jacob! _I was saying over and over to myself as I shut the door to Edwards bathroom, and breathed in his heavenly scent.

After I did my business, I opened the door to find Edward's bedroom completely vacant. Thank God. I attempted to walk down the stairs, one step at a time, and miraculously I didn't fall down. I looked over at the clock and it read: 6:57. I went over and fetched my bag, making sure I had all of my necessities in there. I had my lip gloss, my cell phone, keys and gum. I grabbed the pack of Trident Tropical Twist and took a piece out. I put it in my mouth and started chewing when the door bell rang. I put the gum back into the bag and zipped it up as I heard someone open the door.

"Hey man," I could make out Jacob strong voice. I turned the corner to the hallway to find Edward standing at the door, his figure tense and his jaw tight.

"Hi Jacob." He said shortly. I ran up to Edward and put a hand on his arm. Time for pay back. I leaned up against him and looked up at him through my eyelashes and gave him a slow, sexy smile.

"Thanks Edward. Tell Rose and Alice I shouldn't be home too late from my date with Jacob." Alice and Rose must be rubbing off of me because I used one of my most sexiest voices. Edward looked taken aback, only for a second, and then composed himself.

"No problem, Bella." He said with venom in his voice. I could tell that I had gotten to him. I grabbed the door from him and pulled it to close it.

"Hey Jake!" I said upbeat. "I can't wait for our date tonight," I said as I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. But I did this right before the door closed, just so Edward could see it.

_Take that, Edward._

--

**EPOV-**

I just made my way out of a refreshing shower as I was wondering if Alice and Rose returned with Bella from shopping for her date with Jacob tonight. I was irked that Bella decided to go out with him. I mean, he wasn't that great. He acted like a jackass most of the time so I don't know why all the girls tend to fall for him. I wrapped a towel around my waist and started to turn the doorknob. The door whipped open and I saw Bella standing there taking in my body.

I decided to have some fun with her as I leaned my body towards her, just so we were barely touching. "Hey Bella," I whispered in her ear as I took in the sight of her. She was wearing a tight brown tank top that had a deep neck line, and made her breasts plunge from it. She wore short khaki shorts that fit her magically and brown heels that made her legs look even longer than they originally are. I looked up at her face and God, she was gorgeous. "Like what you see?" I asked quietly. She opened her mouth but no words were formed. Only stuttering.

"I, uh, I - I - I have to pee." She slipped from her mouth.

I chuckled quietly and backed up from her and put my arms out like I was selling the bathroom. "I'll leave you to your business then. My bathroom is all yours." Then, totally by mistake, my towel dropped. I tried to play it cool and all I said was "Oops." Bella turned a crimson shade on her face, it was so beautiful. She tried to not look as she hurried into the bathroom. I threw on a dark blue polo and khaki shorts and headed down the stairs.

Five minutes flew by until I heard Bella slowly walking down the stairs. She turned to the left and headed into the kitchen, and I heard her fiddling with something in there. I was going to go join her when I heard the doorbell ring and decided to answer it. I swung open the huge white door and there stood Jacob.

"Hey man." He said coolly. I stood up straighter than normal and I could feel my whole body tensing at the sight of the jerk.

"Hi Jacob." I let out sharply. Then I felt the warmness of Bella's hand on my arm. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and gave me one of her slow sexy smiles. I wanted to carry her upstairs right then and do things to her that even Emmett and Rosalie would be ashamed of.

"Thanks Edward. Tell Rose and Alice I shouldn't be home too late from my date with Jacob." Bella said in her smooth voice. Damn. I was in a trance only for a second, but I knew Bella saw it.

"No problem Bella." I said sharply. Then she grabbed the door from my hand and held it open for a minute. Just long enough for her to say, "hey Jake, I can't wait for our date tonight." Then she kissed him on the cheek, just to rub it in and closed the door.

--

**BPOV-**

Jake wasn't letting me know where we were going for our date and it was starting to annoy me. "Jake, please tell me where we're going? I can't wait that much longer." I begged and gave him my cutest puppy dog eyes.

Jacob started laughing and looked over at me. "Oh no Bella, don't give me the puppy dog eyes. I won't give in. This is strictly a surprise and you won't find out until we get there." He said calmly as he reached over and placed my hand in mine. God, he looked fantastic tonight. He had dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt. The t-shirt stuck to him and showed off his amazing muscles, but it wasn't skin tight. **(A/N: If you've ever seen the way Caleb dresses in The Covenant, then you know what I'm talking about. Because that boy is FINE.)**

Finally after ten long agonizing minutes, we pulled into a deserted parking lot that was in the middle of the woods. He looked over at me and gave me a warm smile. "We're here." He said. I started to put my hand on the door handle to let myself out when I heard him talk. "No way Bella! I get to open the door for you. It's the rules." I started to laugh as he jogged around the front of the car and opened my door. "There you go."

I smiled as I hopped out of the front seat and placed my hand in his open one. "Okay so know can I know what we're doing?" I asked anxiously. I seriously could not stand the suspense any longer.

"Ha, no way. We're not even there yet." He said as he led me down this path in the woods. I thought he was going to kill me or bury me alive when I saw water. We walked down a little farther and took a right and then went straight again. Finally, we made our way out of the woods and on to a small beach that had a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket laying on top of it.

"Aw, Jake! This is too sweet!" I let out.

Jacob turned to me and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "No Bells, this isn't too sweet. I feel really bad about what happened at the party and I want to make it up to you. There's something different about you, because you're not like the other girls. And I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now, but I was scared about what you would say. That's why when I saw you come out of the bathroom and screamed my name and told me what happened, I wanted to kill Mike. I couldn't believe that he could hurt such a beautiful girl." He spoke so softly and full of truth, that I couldn't help myself as my eyes started welling up with tears.

Then I acted on instinct. I flew my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. Right before our lips touched, I whispered against his skin, "that was the most sweetest, considerate thing anyone has ever said to me." Then I crashed my lips to his. His soft lips were moving with mine, so gently like he didn't want to break me. His arms slithered around my waist and brought me towards him so both of our bodies were pressed up against each other. I pulled away because I couldn't breathe.

"I'm hungry," Jake said as he let out a goofy grin. I laughed and smiled back at him as I nodded my head with agreement.

--

After our picnic Jake drove me home and walked me up to the Cullen's front door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Jacob." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Me too Bells," he replied. "Hey, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you for a while now…" he said trailing off. His eyes started darting to the left and the right as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted from side to side.

"Mhm?" I asked.

"Uh, well, I was wondering, if you would be my girlfriend." He looked up at me with the most hopeful eyes. He was too cute.

I smiled hugely, "Yes, of course I will be your girlfriend."

He let out a huge breath of air as he pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss full of passion. "Ugh, I have to go. I really wish I didn't but my dad gave me a curfew." He said dreading the fact that he had to leave. "I'll call you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head.

He gave me one more kiss and then we said our goodbyes. I bounced into the house and flung my shoes off and I was practically bouncing off the walls as I made my way to bed. I was Jacob Black's girlfriend.

--

**Okay I know how all of you want Bella and Edward to get together but trust me, THEY WILL! It disturbs me to write about Jacob, because I love Edward so much more.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love looking in my mailbox and seeing all your reviews. Especially because they crack me up. But please, no flames! Or I will provoke the volturi and blame you.**


	10. The Real Chuck Bass

**Chapter 10 - The Real Chuck Bass**

**A/N: Bella and Katie's outfits are on my page. Also, you tube links for those of you who don't know who Chuck Bass is, is on my profile. Watch the 'I'm Chuck Bass one.' it's my favorite.**

**--**

**EPOV-**

It's been a week since Bella has officially become that sleaze bag, Jacob's, girlfriend. Every day since then, I would hear Alice, Bella and Rosalie squealing about the things that Jacob would do or say. And almost everyday, for over a week, I had to come in contact with Jacob. Pretending that I was his 'buddy' when I despised him. I had no idea why I was so angered by the fact that Jacob had Bella. _Because you love her you idiot._ No! I don't love her. I've known her a little over 2 weeks._ Oh shut the hell up Edward, you love this girl._ I had been having the same argument with myself ever since I met her. She was so perfect in every way. The way her hair wasn't always perfect, and there was always a flyaway on the right side. The way she has to hold the sides of her torso from laughing so hard, and that gorgeous smile she has to go along with those full lips. I didn't notice that I was dazing off staring at her, until Rose's screeching voice filled throughout the house.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" She did NOT sound happy. At all. But then again, it was Emmett we were talking about. He's one of a kind.

Then I witnessed the most hilarious outfit ever. Emmett came strutting in wearing bright yellow pants, with a colorful pastel shirt and a purple button-down sweater vest. I couldn't help from cracking up in laughter. I saw Bella, Alice and Jasper run in from the kitchen to see what was going on. Bella's mouth flung open, as did Jasper's. Alice on the other hand, was completely stunned, as her face drained of all it's color.

"Emmett…" Alice gasped out as she covered her hand over her mouth. "What…are…you…wearing?" She asked, clearly horror stricken.

Emmett turned to all of us and smirked. "I'm Chuck Bass."

All of us were completely and utterly breathless with our mouths hanging open. Then I heard muffled giggles coming from my left and I saw Bella hiding her head in Jasper's arm, her back shaking. Jasper started nudging Bella as he started cracking up too. Then it all started. Alice was on the floor rolling around, while Bella was lying down on the couch heaving with laughter. Rosalie was bent over with tears streaming down her face and Jasper and I were leaning on each other for support.

Emmett was fixing his hair in the mirror making it swoop over to the right side. Rosalie finally calmed her laughter and looked at Emmett with the most incredulous look on her face. "Emmett, I love you, but what is your problem?"

Emmett bent over in the hall closet and came out with a pair of bright white tennis shoes and pursed his lips and then into a slow smile. "specify the context." He said and then sat onto the opposite couch as me and slipped on his shoes.

"Oh my God, Emmett I am not blood related to you." Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe you are not only dressing like Chuck Bass but you are also quoting him."

"I just want to let you know Emmett-" Rose started saying until Emmett cut her off.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He informed again.

"Okay then," Rose started again hesitantly. "I just want to let you know Chuck, that I will be avoiding you for the remainder of your little phase here. Especially when you wear things like that."

Emmett looked at her as he cocked his eyebrows up in anticipation. "Well then would you like to avoid me over breakfast." It wasn't like he gave her a choice either. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her close to his body as he twirled her around and dipped her down. Then he leaned down close to her ear and said in a soft voice, "You don't belong to Nate. Never have, never will." And he kissed her, passionately.

Then he carried her up the stairs to do God knows what.

--

I heard giggling coming from the kitchen. "Jake you're so sweet!" I heard Bella squeal as I rolled my eyes. I felt Jasper flop down beside me.

"Hey Jazz. Where's Chuck Bass?"

He laughed at my reference to Emmett's new 'idol'. "I think he's still upstairs serenading Blair Waldorf, while making Nate jealous." I turned my head and gave Jasper a questioning look.

"Uh, do I want to know how you know the Gossip Girl characters name's by heart?" I asked. I had to admit, I was a little afraid Jasper was going to go all Nathaniel Archibald on my ass.

Jasper started chuckling as he replied. "When you hang out with Alice, Bella, Rose and Emmett, these things start to rub off on you. Emmett is the biggest Gossip Girl fan to ever live. So when we're bored, he has to have a Chuck-Bass-marathon. Although I've never seen him dress up as him before, it is quite entertaining."

I smiled, "I have to agree with you on that one Jasper."

His expression suddenly became serious. "Why the long face Edward? You pissed because Jake is stealing all of your heat with Bells?" He asked me. What the fuck? Did everyone know that I liked Bella now or what?

I figured I should play it safe and pretend that I had no clue what he was talking about. "Uh, Jasper I have no idea what you're getting at." I answered confidently. Hopefully that would mess him up.

"Yeah okay Edward, save it for the visually impaired," he is the boy Alice. "Just about everyone knows that you like her except for her. Personally, I think you are a far better choice for her, but she just refuses to see it. I can feel the jealousy coming off of you when he enters a room with Bella. If I were you, I'd go out with that Katie girl, I mean she seemed pretty sweet. Anyhow you might be making someone else jealous in the process." He gave me an encouraging half smile and pushed himself off of the couch. He reached for the coffee table and grabbed my phone off of it and tossed it at me. As I reached out to catch it I heard him say, "call her." He made his way out of the room.

--

The phone started ringing and with each ring I was getting more nervous. Then finally a cheery voice on the opposite end picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Uh yeah hi. This is Edward Cullen, from Alice's party last week."

"Oh my gosh! Hi Edward! I didn't think you were going to call." She said excitedly, I think I heard her squealing. _Yeah, I didn't think I was going to call either._

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you'd like to come over here and maybe watch a movie?" I asked as I waited for her answer. The only place I could remotely have a date was over Alice's house seeing that I have no idea what's around this town. I don't even have a car to pick Katie up with.

I heard her take a huge breath, "Uh yeah, I would love too." Good. "What time do you want me over?"

I glanced at the clock, it was only 4:30. "How about 5?" I asked. That way the movie would probably be 2 hours ending at 7.

"Sounds perfect Eddie."

"Okay see you then. Bye," I hung up faster than I should have. That was only because Bella was making her way down the stairs in the most alluring dress ever. It was strapless and it went down to her mid-thigh. It was pink and black and it hugged to all the right spots. Her face was beautiful, with her brown curls bouncing with each step she took. She looked over at me and caught me staring at her, I couldn't pull my eyes off of her. She let out a shade of pink on her cheeks and looked down. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned to see Alice.

"I think you might start drooling if you leave your mouth hanging any more."

I glared at Alice and she sneered at me. I stalked past Bella, not fast enough to dodge her scent of strawberries and freesias. _She was driving me mad_, I thought as I made my way back up the stairs to get ready for Katie.

I finished getting ready within 10 minutes. I picked out a classic light blue oxford shirt with jeans and went downstairs. I could hear Bella's frantic voice when I was half way down the stairs.

"Seriously Jake? You can't do anything about it?" She sounded like she was pleading with him.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I can't do anything about it!"

"UGH! This sucks! Alice and Jasper are gone and I doubt Rose and Emmett will let us borrow their cars. And I don't want to ask them because Emmett's probably still acting like Chuck Bass and having sex with Rose."

"Who's Chu-" Bella cut off Jacob.

"It doesn't matter! I guess we're stuck here for the night." She turned around and looked straight at me, her brown eyes growing huge. I could see the tears that were already formed at the brim of her eyes. "Sorry Edward," she mumbled. "I didn't know that you were still here."

"Uh yeah, I have a date with that girl Katie. She should actually be here soon." I replied. She slumped down, while Jacob just stood there like a moron.

Then he started talking to me. "Hey Edward! Congratulations on the girl! What plans do you have for her?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I knew exactly what kind of plans he was talking about. I wanted to rip out his throat.

"We're just going to watch a movie, Jacob. That's all I have planned." I sneered out toward him.

"Well Bells and I are stuck here so do you mind if we join you on your romantic date?" He asked. Yeah like I really want you there Jacob.

"No Jake, it's Edward's date. We don't want to intrude. That'd be rude." Bella cut in. "Maybe we could go for a walk or something." No way was I letting the jerk go with Bella.

"No!" That was louder than necessary. "I mean, you guys can stay here with me and Katie. I don't think she'd really mind. It'd be like a double date." I said.

I saw Bella reconsidering this thought. Jake spoke for her, as always. "YEAH! Me and Bella would love to stay here with you and Katie." Whew, at least I still get to be with Bella. She looked up at me and smiled and mouthed 'thank you.'

DING DONG! We heard the door bell ring as I rushed to get it. There was Katie and she looked very…hot. She was wearing a light green tank top and it was v-neck, it accentuated her breasts…a lot. Then she was wearing a jean mini skirt and it was all topped off with black heels.

"Hey Katie," I said. "You look great." I wasn't going to say that she looked hot in front of Bella, plus that'd be very ungentlemanly of me. "I hope you don't mind, but Bella and Jake are going to watch the movie with us."

"That's fine!" She said immediately as she went up to Jacob and started talking with him. "Jake! I miss seeing you every day." She looked up at him and he was smiling down at her. Something weird was going on between the two of them. I could see that Bella was thinking the same thing as me because she had a look of confusion and hurt on her face. He doesn't deserve her.

"Me too Katie. We had some good times in English." He replied nudging her right arm as she giggled. _Uh okay._

I was sick of hearing these two flirt with each other and I was pretty sure Bella was too. "Uh yeah, how about we watch the movie now?" I asked, eager to pry Katie off of Jacob. We walked around to the living room and everyone but me sat down on the couch.

"Edward," I heard Bella talking to me. "Go into the movie case and go to the fourth page thing and put that one in." She said.

"Okay Bella." I replied and popped the movie in. It was 'Some Kind of Wonderful'. "Good pick Bella," I said. _Yeah good way to torture me with a movie when the best friend likes the other friend. But the other friend likes someone else. Way to get to me._

I sat down quietly on the couch next to Katie on the end. From left to right it went: me, Katie, Jacob and then Bella. I decided maybe that I should put my arm around Katie, so I pulled 'the move'. Thankfully, she leaned back into me.

_--_

Half way through the video I saw Katie and Jake's fingers playing with each others. This is screwed up. I have to tell Bella.

"Uh I'm going to go make some popcorn. Bella, will you come with me and help me find it?" I asked her. It was a stupid excuse to leave but I had to talk to her before the movie ended.

"Sure Edward." She said as she made her way out of Jacob's grasp.

I walked into the kitchen next to her silently. As I heard her banging around with the cupboards, I finally decided to release what I was thinking.

"Bella, look I don't know you all that well but I think something is going on with Jacob and Katie. I saw them playing with each other's fingers while we were sitting on the couch." I said and watched her face turn into hurt and then disgust.

"You're right Edward, I hardly know you. I know that Jacob would never do that to me. You're wrong." She didn't want to believe it.

I decided that there was no way I was going to convince her so I just took the popcorn out of the microwave and Bella handed me a bowl.

We started walking back to the living room and I felt stupid. Bella was probably right, Jake wouldn't do that to her. I felt Bella come to a sudden halt next to me and grabbed my arm. I looked over at her and saw tears running down her face. I instinctively looked over at Jacob and what do you know? He was sucking Katie's face off right in the middle of the living room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bella whispered as she ran up the steps. I couldn't stop myself from letting out all the anger from the past week onto Jacob.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN?!" I screamed at him. Jacob pushed Katie away abruptly.

"Hey man sorry. I didn't know you liked her that much." He said.

"No not Katie. I could give a shit about her. But what the fuck are you doing to Bella? You're a douche bag Jacob and you don't deserve her. You're a pathetic prick you know that? She really liked you and all you're doing is being a dick back to her. Get out of this house right now." I gritted my teeth. There was no way this jerk was going to change my mind.

"Edward," Katie started.

"Save it Katie. You're just like him. Get out too." I said harshly. She deserved it.

Jacob grabbed his coat off the chair that was next to the door as he was talking to me. "Tell Bella I'll call her."

"No way are you fucking calling her ever again." Then I punched him. Hard. He started to stumble and hit his head on the door as he fell down to the ground. "And if I ever see you over here again, I'll do a lot more than this." Then I opened the door and threw him out of the house.

I turned around and saw Bella standing there at the end of the steps crying hysterically.

--

**A/N: I actually know a guy who watches gossip girl. It makes me laugh.**

**Please review. I know how much you've guys have been waiting for this chapter. NO FLAMES or I will find you and eat you. Heh.**


	11. Heartbreak

**Chapter 11 - Heartbreak**

**--**

**BPOV (from argument with Jacob) -**

I was standing at the door with Jacob arguing with him about our date tonight. It just figures that the first night we were going to go on a romantic dinner date, his stupid car refuses to work. Sometimes, with Jacob there were a lot of let downs. Most of the time he wasn't even able to spend time with me. Only because he was always so busy with his other friends. I know I sounded like a whiney, clingy girlfriend, but Jacob does ignore the whole 'hanging out' thing.

"Seriously Jake? You can't do anything about it?" I sounded like I was begging, but I didn't care. I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Bells, but I can't do anything about it!" He tossed back.

"UGH! This sucks! Alice and Jasper are gone and I doubt Rose and Emmett will let us borrow their cars. And I don't want to ask them because Emmett's probably still acting like Chuck Bass and having sex with Rose." I had to say, Emmett coming down the stairs dressed as Chuck Bass was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Who's Chu-" Jacob started saying, but I was too pissed off to even explain to him.

"It doesn't matter! I guess we're stuck here for the night." I turned around, _don't you dare cry in front of him again, Bella._ I told myself. I wasn't going to crack under Jacob again. When I turned around I saw _him._ He was standing at the bottom of the stair case with the most concerned look on his face. Not to mention he looked fan-freaking-tastic. I was absolutely mortified that he was watching me cry _again._ How much of that had he even seen? "Sorry, Edward. I didn't know you were still here." I mumbled. He took a few steps forward. This was a completely different Edward from the shower. Even now he still made me weak in the knees. _Jacob, _I thought.

"Uh, it's okay. I have a date with Katie tonight." He replied with a look of triumph on his face. Figures. I knew he would find someone once he got here, I mean how could he not? He's the most beautiful guy in the world and I'm just Bella. Bella stuck with Jacob Black. Not Edward Cullen.

I was in my mind thinking, as I ignored Jacob congratulate Edward. It wasn't like Jake meant it or anything, he must know I have a thing for Edward because whenever I bring him up, he'd always start snarling about him. God, he can be such a jerk. He always gets too protective of me and it gets annoying, like he always has to touch me if he's around me and it's unbearable. I wasn't paying attention to anything Jacob was saying until I heard him mention if him and I could stay for Edward's date with Katie, like a double date. Oh yeah, that'd be freaking fantastic. Me in the same room with my boyfriend, the guy I lusted after and his potential girlfriend. Fun. By the looks of it on Edward's face he didn't even want us there. So I cut in.

"No Jake. We don't want to intrude on Edward's date with Katie. That's rude." I said. "Maybe we could go for a walk or something." Edward's face did a 180 and turned into panic, like he didn't want me to go with Jacob or something.

"No!" He said, just a little too loud. I wonder if Jacob caught it. Oh hell, like I care. I wanted to stay here with Edward. "I mean you guys can stay here with me and Katie. I don't think she'd mind."

"YEAH! Me and Bella would love to stay here with you and Katie." Yep, there he goes again always talking for me. I mouthed a 'thank you' to Edward as he nodded at me. Then we heard the doorbell ring.

Edward jumped up as he went to answer it. He swung it open and there was Katie, and she looked good. God, no wonder why Edward liked her. "Katie you look great. I hope you don't mind if Bella and Jacob stay with us." He said.

"That's fine!" She said a little bit too excitedly. What is up with this girl? She walked past Edward, ignored me and ran up to Jacob. As she was lightly touching his arm I heard her say, "Jake, I miss seeing you every day." With a little too much double meaning.

"Me too Katie," Jacob replied. "We had some good times in English." What the hell is going on here? Jacob is MY boyfriend. That skank is supposed to be with Edward. She was giggling like a maniac as she nodded. _Something's up._ I turned to Edward and saw him thinking the same thing, and like he read my mind, he spoke.

"I think we should start watching the movie." He suggested smoothly, as he pried Katie off of Jacob. The three of us sat down on the couch as Edward grabbed the DVD case.

"Edward! Flip to the fourth page and get that one." I knew the Cullen's DVD collection by heart, only because Alice liked to kidnap me for girl-nights. I knew exactly which one I wanted. It was "Some Kind of Wonderful". I loved this movie. It was about a guy named Keith and his friend Watts. Keith had always liked the popular girl, Amanda Jones, and when he asked her our she said yes. So Watts volunteers to drive him and Amanda around, although she loves him. Finally at the end of the movie, Keith realizes that Watts likes him. It was a sweet movie, although I could relate to it.

Edward popped it in the DVD player and as it started to play, he said, "Good choice Bella."

--

Half way through the movie Edward stood up abruptly and said he wanted to make popcorn. "Bella, will you come help me find it?" He asked, although it was a little odd. The Cullen house was the most organized house ever. You could find anything here.

But Jacob's meaty hand kept trying to grope me, so I decided I needed to get away from him as I agreed to help Edward.

I grabbed the popcorn box out and handed Edward a pack of popcorn as he started talking to me. "Bella, look I don't know you all that well but I think something is going on with Jacob and Katie. I saw them playing with each other's fingers while we were sitting on the couch." He said. I was in utter shock. At first I thought I was going to cry, but then I thought about it. _I know something's was going on with Jacob and Katie earlier today but I don't think he'd hurt me again. He promised he'd make it up from last time. Edward has to be wrong. He's just jealous because his girlfriend is a whore and is spending more time with Jacob then with him._

"You're right Edward. I hardly know you. I know that Jacob wouldn't do that to me. You're wrong." I sneered at him. The more times I said it in my head the more I believed it. Edward's a jerk and Jacob's a sweetheart.

I forced a bowl at him as he snatched it from my hand and we both made our way back into the living room, side by side. Edward must have felt bad because he was looking at his feet. I looked away from Edward, and I saw it. I saw them. Jacob kissing Katie. I nudged Edward urgently as I felt myself going to throw up. He looked up as his eyes grew wide and looked over at Jacob. His jaw was set tight and this eyes were hard. Like he wanted to kill Jacob.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I announced as I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I heard someone yelling downstairs, but I couldn't make out the voice, chose not to. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Edward's face, which was red from yelling. He was yelling at Jacob, sticking up for me.

"No not Katie. I could give a shit about her. But what the fuck are you doing to Bella? You're a douche bag Jacob and you don't deserve her. You're a pathetic prick you know that? She really liked you and all you're doing is being a dick back to her. Get out of this house right now." Jacob gave him a look as Katie tried talking to him, but he completely shut her up.

"Tell Bella I'll call her." Jacob said as he grabbed his jacket. I griped the railing of the stairs and thought, _over my dead body._ Apparently Edward thought the same thing as he yelled at Jake more and then punched him an threw him out of the house. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned around and saw me. His eyes grew huge and his mouth slightly hung open. I didn't realize I was bawling until that moment.

Rosalie and Emmett came barreling down the stairs, apparently they heard the fight too. Rose took one look at me and helped me up the stairs. "Shhh, Bella it will be okay. I'm here now." She brought me to Alice's room and sat me down on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked warmly.

"No." I replied. "I want to take a shower. And go to bed." I said in monotone. Rose understood as she got up quietly and closed the door. I stood up and walked over to the huge bathroom and ran the hot water. I almost tripped as I stepped over the tub and let the water pelt my skin.

I couldn't feel how hot the water was. I couldn't feel myself standing. I couldn't hear myself think. But I could feel the pain rising in my chest.

I turned off the water and slowly put on my warmest pair of pajamas and crawled into bed.

I cried myself to sleep.

--

**Okay here was Bella's point of view from what happened. I know some of you probably expected Bella to like automatically fall for Edward, but she needs to sort out her feelings right now. Sorry it was short!**

**Please review! Although I might not get to check them because I'm going to the Red Sox vs. Yankees game tonight. GO SOX!**

**In your reviews, I'd like to know what you guys want to see what would happen in the story. I love hearing from you guys, you make me laugh.**

**NO FLAMES!**


	12. Clubbing

**Chapter 12 - Clubbing**

**A/N: CLUBBING OUTFITS ON PROFILE. (kinda whorish. Lol)**

**BPOV-**

I woke up because someone was shaking me. "Bella! It's time to get up. You've been in this room for two whole days and I'm sick of worrying about you all the time." I heard Alice saying in her light voice.

She had been right. It's been two days since I'd hung out with my friends. It's been two days since I've talked more than a sentence to Alice or Rosalie. It's been two days since I saw Jacob with Katie. It's been two days since I've seen Edward

"Alice, I don't want to get up," I said truthfully. Ever since I saw Edward yelling at Jacob for me, I was petrified to even walk out of the room. I kept hearing my phone ringing, but I never picked it up. Jacob made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him, like Katie was better than me. I had spent the past couple days wallowing in Alice's room, my best friend becoming Haagen Daz strawberry ice cream.

Alice gave me a stern look. "Bella, look, I love you and you know I think of you like my sister. But, you have to get over Jacob. He turned out to be a jerk, and I'm sorry for that. That's his problem, not yours so you need to get your cute butt back out there and find another hottie."

I looked into Alice's amazing gold eyes. I could feel the bubble rising in my chest and I felt the tears sting my eyes before I knew I was crying. "I know Ali. I just feel like I wasn't good enough for him. Like Katie had more to offer him than I did. I mean look at you and Jasper, or Rose and Emmett, you guys are perfect for each other. I've never seen people like you that have that kind of bond. I just want the same thing you have with Jasper." I didn't realize I was sobbing until Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Bella," her soothing voice cooed. "I know it's hard, but I know that you will find someone. Jacob just wasn't him. Jacob was a rude, inconsiderate, jerk and you never deserve to be treated like the way you did with him." She pulled away from me, but kept holding my arms with her hands. "C'mon Bella. You go take a shower and I'll do your make up and hair. Anyhow, if you keep eating that strawberry ice cream, you are going to turn into a strawberry." She said the last part with a smile.

I let out a strained laugh and nodded my head.

--

I got out of the shower only to find an eager looking Rosalie and Alice sitting on the edge of my bed. They both stood up revealing too-revealing outfits. Alice was wearing a deep plum halter top with sparkles on the top and silver heels that made her 3 inches taller. Rose's wasn't any better. She was wearing a short red dress (if you can call it that) and the neck line went all the way down to her middle stomach. She was wearing high gold heels that made her long legs, look even longer. And they were looking at me with sinister smiles on their faces.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled at them. They took a few steps forward and Alice looked at me with puppy eyes. Oh no, not the puppy eyes.

"Bella, will you please come clubbing with Rosie and me? PWEASE?!" She said in a sickening sweet voice.

I could feel myself falling for her trap instantly. "Uh, um Alice I don't really want to go." I said shakily and unconvincing.

"Too bad Bella. You're coming with us." Rosalie said in a demanding voice. And when Rose was certain of something, there was no getting out of it. I was doomed.

I let out a huff and went back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet waiting for their torture. Rose went right to work on my hair as Alice went rummaging through a huge pink shopping bag. After Rosalie was done blow drying, adding enormous amounts of hair product and curling my hair, Alice started on the make-up. Of course she went with the smoky eyes for me, but she but a little silver sparkle in them for extra pizzazz. They both told me that I was forbidden to look in the mirror as always as I made my way over to my bed where my outfit was laying. Never mind, this was not an out fit.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm not wearing that. No, that thing probably wont even fit me!" I said.

"Oh shut up Bella and put it on. It's your size, I made sure." Alice argued back. I rolled my eyes and put on the dress. Then Alice handed me a pair of high black pumps.

I put them on, and instantly regretted it the moment I stood up, or attempted too. "I'm going to kill myself in these things you know." I informed them. I looked up and saw Rose and Alice standing there with their mouths wide open. "Oh my God. I look like a whore don't I? I feel like one."

After a minute of them standing there without saying a word, Rosalie finally broke the silence. "Holy shit Bella. If I wasn't in love with Emmett so much, I'd turn lesbian for you. You look fricken' hot." I laughed along with Alice and Rose and I turned around to look in Alice's huge mirror on one of her walls. Holy crap. I do look hot. Not to be conceited or anything, but Alice and Rose really do know their stuff.

"Bella, I think you better watch out for all the guys that will be wanting to get with you tonight." Alice informed while I blushed in embarrassment. "Come on guys, its already 7:30, we should take off." Alice said as I nodded my head in silence, still entranced by the way I looked.

We headed down the stairs, I was being as careful as I possibly could because I knew if I didn't pay attention I was going to fall down the steps. Rose and Alice were already down stairs and I heard the cat calls coming from Jasper and Emmett.

"ROSIE!" Emmett boomed. "You look absolutely banging!" I had to let out a laugh on that one. I reached the bottom of the steps and every head in the room turned to me as their mouths hung open. Well, Emmett, Jasper and Edward's at least. Jasper and Emmett's looks were out of complete surprise, while Edward's was different. He was looking at me like I was the only person in the room and his eyes were full of lust. I could feel it from here. I blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. Alice and Rose sensed the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Let's stop ogling Bella, guys." Rose said and they all snapped their mouths shut and returned to normal. Except for Edward. He was still staring at me. I heard Emmett talking with Rose but I wasn't concentrating. I couldn't tear my glance off of Edward. It was intoxicating.

"Bella? BELLA!" I heard Alice scream. I tore away from Edward and looked at Alice. "Jesus, I've only been saying your name for 3 minutes now. It's about time. Are you ready?" I nodded my head silently. Then we made our way out of the house and into Alice's yellow Porsche for the night.

--

**EPOV-**

"Jeeze Eddie!" Emmett said rather loudly. "You suck at this!" I rolled my eyes at the comment Emmett made. The girls had been upstairs for 2 hours doing God knows what and I was stuck here with Emmett and Jasper playing 'would you rather' just to pass the time. Then I heard the clanking of high heels coming down the stairs and I found Alice and Rose. Jasper and Emmett's mouths were hanging open as the enveloped their ladies and I heard Emmett yell out, "ROSIE! You look banging!"

Then I saw her. Bella. Standing at the end of the stair case with the sexiest out fit I had ever seen in my life. She was wearing a dark blue dress, if you can call it that. It went down right below her butt and it's only straps were the two on her right shoulder. She wore classic black heels, but they made her legs look even longer than they were. She looked positively alluring and I wanted to take her to my bed room and do things Emmett and Rose would be ashamed of. I heard Rose say something about us to stop staring at Bella, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes met mine and we were looking at each other, ignoring every one else. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, so bad.

Alice broke our trance by screaming Bella's name and muttering something about saying her name for 3 minutes. Alice asked Bella if she was ready to go and she nodded her head and headed out the door.

"Uh, are we really going to let them go to the club alone looking like that?" Jasper asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"Fuck no." Emmett replied as he grabbed his Jeep key's off of the counter and furiously swung open the door.

The three of us piled into the car. Emmett driving, Jasper in the back and me riding shotgun. "Do you even know where they went?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett started, never taking his eyes off of the street. "They're going to Club 89." He finished.

We pulled up the club in a record 15 minutes. After all, it was 45 minutes away. Emmett parked the Jeep in the back parking lot and locked it. Then we made our way over to the bouncer standing in front of the club.

"Hey John." Emmett said cooly. He knew the guy?

"Emmett! Jasper! I saw your ladies walking in here about an hour ago. They were looking fine!" John said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I know. That's why we wanted to come here. We gotta look out for our ladies ya know? Oh yeah, this guy here is my cousin Edward. He's got the hots for Bella." Emmett said informing John.

"What the hell?! Does everyone know about it?" I demanded.

Jasper looked over at me with an amused smile. "Just about Eddie. Just about." Then we made our way into the club.

--

**BPOV-**

We got to the club in under 15 minutes, thanks to Alice's insanely fast driving. We made our way to the front of the club line, only to find Big John. Our favorite bouncer of all time.

"John!" We squealed all together. Each of us hugged him.

"Ladies! What brings you here tonight? And where's Emmett and Jasper?" He asked.

"Oh you know, a girls night out," Alice said. "Emmett and Jasper are at home with my cousin Edward having a guys night."

"Ah I see." He replied. "Well I'll let you ladies in." He said as he opened the rope for us, while the many people in line groaned.

The club was insanely packed inside. Alice, Rose and I decided to grab a drink first and then head over to dance. Although I detested dancing. Especially when I drank. I leaned over the bar and said hello to Seth, the bartender. "Hey Bella. Looking hott tonight." He said and I blushed. "What'll you have tonight?" He asked.

"I'll have a sex on the beach." I replied.

Seth looked up at me with one eyebrow perched up. "Oh Bella, I didn't know you liked me that much. But sex on the beach can be arranged." He said with a smile.

I laughed and said, "just get me the drink."

Seth came back within a minute with my drink and handed it to me. I started to pull out a ten but Seth stopped me. "Don't worry about it Bella. It's on the house. But don't tell anyone!" He said.

I smiled sweetly at him and thanked him, then walked over to where Rose and Alice had a table. We were joking about what trips we wanted to go on this summer when I heard Rose say out of the blue and slightly slurred, "Bella, I think Edward has a crush on you!"

I immediately turned a shade of pink and started darting my eyes all over the place. "Oh my gosh!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You like him too! Aw! That's so sweet!" It just didn't get anymore embarrassing than this.

"Shut up Rosalie!" I said sounding childish as she giggled away with Alice.

"Ah, Come on guys! I love this song!" Alice said. I heard "Shake" by the Ying Yang Twins pumping through the speakers. We got up from our seats and made our way up to the dance floor. Just like that everyone parted for us and we found a spot right in the middle of the floor. We were just dancing and having fun, until I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I whipped around only to find a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey," he called out smoothly. "I'm Alex. You're hot. Let's dance."

I was totally taken aback by his rude comment. "Uh no. I think we shouldn't dance. So get your hands off of me." I said hotly.

"Oh come on baby," he slurred into my ear. "You know you want me." This guy was utterly revolting and he just wasn't giving up. I knew I was tipsy, but I wasn't drunk enough to let this pompous jerk get with me.

"I believe the lady said that she wanted your hands off of her." I knew that voice. I pick that voice out of a million and know who it was. I desperately didn't want it to be that voice.

The guy took one look at him and left me alone with him. "Bella," he started. "I-"

"Save it for someone who cares Jake. You're an asshole for what you did to me and don't try apologizing for it." I said with venom in my voice.

Jacob looked taken aback from the tone of my voice. He kept pushing it though. "Bella, I really miss you." He said stroking my cheek with the back of his soft hand. "Look at you now. You look absolutely gorgeous. I was such a fool to have ever left you and you showed me what a mistake I made. Katie doesn't mean anything to me. You did and still do." I knew I was giving into him. "Let's go outback and we can talk alright."

I was such a fool but I needed him. I convinced myself. I nodded and his hand found mine as he led me out of the club and into an alley on the side of it. He was standing in front of me, with his face only a couple inches away from mine. "Bella," he whispered. I loved the way he said my name, so smoothly and sexy. "You look stunning." He said so lightly you could barely hear him. He was leaning into me and we were walking backwards so my back was on the cool brick wall. His lips were lightly touching mine now as he spoke. "I want to kiss you." I looked into his eyes and then he shoved his mouth on to mine. His mouth tasted like hot peppermint and it was positively addicting. His right arm found my hip and looped around the small of my back, pressing myself into him. His left hand started at the top of my knee and slithered up my thigh. He got to the material of my dress on my thigh and started toying with it. His hand made it's way up farther and started towards my center. No way was my first time going to be in a dark alley behind a club.

"Jake, stop." I said once his mouth broke free of mine and moved onto my neck.

"Stop worrying Bells. No one is going to catch us." He said. He didn't sound as alluring as he wanted too. He sounded vile and disgusting. I wanted him off of me now. So I gave him a shove but he barely budged. "Be good Bella." He warned while his mouth made its way down to my collar bone.

"Jacob. Get. Off. Of. Me." I sneered at him. But he completely ignored me and my dress was getting higher and higher.

"Bella!" I heard a voice call out from the beginning of the alley. That's the voice I wanted to hear. That's the guy I would have rather had feeling me up in the dark alley. "Get the hell off of her." He said, his face was stone cold as he glared at Jacob with hatred.

"Oh Eddie. Come here again to fight?" Jacob said sickly.

"No Jacob. I came to get Bella away from you." He replied grabbing my wrist and pulling me off of the wall.

"Oh please. She wanted it. This girl is a toy. She's the most easiest girl to get with." He said. That was not true. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Jacob." Edward said while gritting his teeth.

"Why pretty boy? Are you going to hit me again?"

Then another voice came in. "No, but I sure as hell am." And with that, Rosalie decked the shit out of Jacob. "Go Edward. Take Alice's car home with Bella. I'll take care of this jackass." She said as she handed him the Porsche keys.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned back into him. It just felt so right. He opened the car door for me, always the gentleman and hopped into the front. "Are you okay Bella?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I don't know if it was just the alcohol or the fact that I was falling head over heels for this guy, but I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers together and looked up at him.

"I am now that you're here with me."

**A/N:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Okay no one probably reads these, if you're one of me, who likes to read the authors notes, put your favorite baseball team in your review. I want to see how many of you actually read the A/N. haha.**

**NO FLAMES!!**


	13. Edward's Gay

**Chapter 13 - Edward's Gay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or a shirtless Edward Cullen for that matter.**

**Lauren's outfit is in my profile.**

**Read the A/N at the bottom.**

**--**

**APOV-**

When Rosalie started talking about how Edward liked Bella at the club, I thought Bella was just going to shrug it off her shoulders. But no, she didn't. Instead, she blushed and started stuttering.

Being Bella's best friend since we were little, I could tell that she liked him too. They way they looked at each other was like the world stopped spinning. They probably didn't notice it yet, but they two were in love with each other. I could just tell these things and I was determined to get them together.

And when Alice Cullen is determined, nothing gets in the way.

**Lauren POV-**

Living next door to the Cullen's had its advantages. For one thing, my bed room window faces the window of Edward's bedroom. Every day when he took a shower I pretty much got an eyeful. I wanted him, and I always get what I want.

I decided that I'd put on a little show for him, while he's looking out of his bedroom window. He'd want me. I know it.

I was checking through my window every couple seconds to see if he was out of the bathroom yet. I looked in the mirror next to my window to do a final once over of myself. I was wearing a purple shirt-thing that showed off major cleavage. It was slit all the way up the middle and it was gathered together by a bow. I was also wearing a matching thong with it. I looked hott, and Edward would be crawling over on his hands and knees to get me.

I looked over to the window and found Edward just swinging the bathroom door open, a towel wrapped around his hips, hanging loosely. He looked positively delicious. I ran a hand through my voluminous hair and stepped out in front of the window.

**Edward POV-**

I always felt much refreshed after taking a shower. After saving Bella from Jacob last night, and having her tell me that she was better with me there, convinced me that she felt something too. It was unavoidable.

I was just opening the bathroom door, when I looked to the window. There was that girl, Lauren I think, standing in her bedroom in front of the window with a purple lingerie set on. If it was on Bella, it'd look fantastic. Never mind, if it was on ANYONE else it would look better than her. She had this really weird look on her face, like she was pretending to be sexy. Although I knew it'd be mean, I did it anyways. I bent down to get a piece of paper and a sharpie on my desk. Then I started writing on it, and held it up to the window.

**Lauren POV-**

"I'M NOT INTERESTED." That's what his perfect handwriting said. What the hell? How could he not be interested?! Then it clicked. Edward was gay. I wonder if his family knew about it… I had to tell them, I mean they can't live in the dark about this! It's serious! I slammed the curtains shut, and I ran to my dresser to put on some appropriate clothing.

I picked out a black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of low cut jeans as I made my way over to the Cullen residence.

**Alice POV-**

I pranced down the stairs where I found Bella sitting on the couch watching re-runs The O.C.

"BELLA!" I practically screamed as I jumped over the couch landing right next to her. She stared at me with wide eyes. You think from a lifetime of friendship that she would be used to this by now, but I guess not.

"What's up Alice?" She said, kind of looking interested. That was odd.

"Okay remember last night at the club?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, how could I possibly forget? I mean I get dry humped buy some guy I hardly know while dancing. Then Jacob, the last person I would have wanted to see must I add, has to show up and rescue me from the little freak that tried to get in my pants. Me being all forgiving, let's Jake take me into a dark alley way to 'talk', but instead I was forced to be groped by him and his meaty hands. Then Edward saves me from him, again. And Rosalie decked Jacob. I pretty much think I remember." The whole time she was describing her night with disgust on her face, until she got to where Edward came. There's definitely some sort of sexual tension there.

"Well, yes besides that. Do you remember anything before that?" I asked again.

She blushed a deep red as she started stuttering. "Uh, uh, n-n-nope. I can't r-remember anything e-else." Oh my gosh, this girl was horrible at lying.

A slow smile spread across my face as I starting talking again. "So you don't remember admitting that you like Edward, right?" I said giving Bella a questioning look. I know she wouldn't be able to lie to me for much longer.

Her eyes grew wide and they started darting around the room as she bit her lower lip. Then she finally looked me in the eye, and I knew she had caved. "Oh my God, Ali. I like him, a lot. And I'm not sure what he thinks because he's like so gorgeous and everything and I don't even deserve him. Wait. I must be crazy, I'm not even dating him and I already don't think I don't deserve him! I've talked to him only like a couple times while he's been here but he always is somehow there when Jacob tries to hurt me, but Edward just doesn't let him. I'm just so confused.

Then the doorbell rang.

**Edward POV-**

Lauren looks pretty pissed when I held paper that said I wasn't interested. She immediately grabbed the curtains and closed them fiercely. I could see her rummaging around in her room and her drawers looking for clothes to put on. I started chuckling as I boosted up my laptop to check my emails.

One was from my mother, Elizabeth Cullen.

_Edward,_

_Your father and I both miss you immensely. How's everything going on over at Alice and Emmett's? I hope you are enjoying your summer. We just booked into our hotel in Venice, Italy and they provided free computers in their main lobby, so I wanted to e-mail you and check up._

_Just checking to see if everything's okay._

_I love you!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

I missed my mom and dad a lot, actually. It sounds kind of cheesy but it's always been us three, and then we would occasionally have Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle, along with Alice and Emmett visit us in Chicago. I started typing back to her.

_Mom,_

_Everything here is fine. I'm having fun with Emmett and his friend Jasper. I also met Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie and Alice's other best friend, Bella._

_I hope you guys are having a great time in Europe._

_I love you too._

_Edward._

I closed the 'compose message' dialog box and proceeded to my next e-mail. It was from my friend James. We've been friends for as long I as I could remember. In Illinois, James was what they would call the 'ladies man' or like Jacob. He always was getting with girls and using them for his own fun. The guy tended to be a jerk, but he's always been a brother to me. So I stuck with him. I opened the e-mail.

_Bro,_

_Illinois sucks with out you here. There's not even hot girls anymore. Laurent jumped off a bridge, again. Attempting to kill himself, again. Because Victoria broke up with him, again._

I had to roll my eyes at that one. Laurent and Victoria were always fighting and Laurent was very needy. It was like Victoria was the man of the relationship and Laurent was the girl. He sure acted like it. This wasn't the first time Laurent's tried to kill himself over her, either. This has got to be the 5th time at the least. Every time he does it, he jumps off the same bridge, in the same part so he knows exactly what he's going to hit. He only ends up with a few broken toes at the most. I kept on reading James' e-mail.

_Anyhow, I was thinking I could drive your Volvo up to Albany and chill with you for a weekend. Get back to me man._

_James._

James had a great idea about coming up here. It would be great seeing him again. I starting writing back.

_James,_

_Sounds good man. Call me when your coming up. You have the spare keys to the Volvo, so you know what to do. But don't wreck her. Then I'll have to sever your right testicle off._

_Seriously._

_Edward._

I meant the part about severing his testicle off. I was laughing to myself when I heard the door bell ring down stairs, so I closed the screen and made my way down the stairs.

**Emmett POV-**

I hate playing Uno with Jasper and Rosalie. They always gang up on me and they know it's not funny!

"Oh Emmett, you know me and Jasper are only kidding." Rosie was trying to console me. I wouldn't give in this time.

"I'm not giving in Rosie." I stated firmly. Then I decided to play with her. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said then skipped off into my room to find Rosalie's bag of clothes. I clasped the red lacy bra on over my shirt and put a Rosalie's favorite black mini skirt on, that barely made it over one of my legs. I then took her favorite pair of gold heels on and grabbed her oversized Coach bag that I gave her for her birthday. I heard the doorbell ring but I shrugged it off and started walking, carefully, back into the game room.

"ROSIE!" I boomed as I swung open the door but no one was there. _Hmph,_ I thought, _they must be downstairs._ I started walking down the stairs with the bra and all.

**Bella POV-**

I just spilled to Alice about my love for Edward when we heard the door bell ring. Alice and I got up off the couch just as Rosalie, Jasper and Edward ran down the stairs to see who it was. Yep, there was Edward. With out a shirt. Was this guy trying to kill me? Jesus help me. Alice bounced over to the door and swung it open.

My mouth flew open when I saw that whore, Lauren walk into the house. She looked right at Edward and gave him a sympathetic smile as she started talking.

**Lauren POV-**

The Cullen's looked stunned when I walked into the house. Especially Bella. I looked at Edward who was now standing next to the couch with jeans on, and no shirt, running his hand through his hair. It was a shame that the boy was gay.

"Yeah, uh I think Edward has something to tell all of you." I started to say, as Rosalie started to scowl at me.

"Lauren, what are you even doing in here. No one likes you because you're a whore. I thought Emmett and I made that clear to you when you tried to get Emmett away from me. No one wants your business and I'm pretty sure Edward has nothing to tell us. So get your skanky ass out of here."

Rosalie Hale. Blonde, tall, gorgeous. And a major bitch. I scoffed at her little performance. "Rosalie you're just jealous that Emmett wants this too," I said gesturing towards my body.

I then heard booming laughter coming from the bottom of the stairs. I hadn't even known Emmett entered the room, and then I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed in Rosalie's clothes. "Apparently Edward isn't the only one who has problems in this family. It must run in the blood."

Emmett gave me a smug look and then started sneering at me. "Lauren, are you retarded? I thought I made it clear that I wasn't interested in you. I love Rosalie. I always have and I always will."

That was sweet. It made me sick. "THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'VE HEARD THAT SOMEONE WASN'T INTERESTED IN ME TODAY." I yelled. I was utterly appalled. What was wrong with these people?!

"I'm no surprised." I heard Alice mutter under her breath. I scoffed at her.

"So Emmett, are you gay like Edward is?" I asked lightly as I was inspecting my nails. I heard a few muffled gasps. Then I looked up and found out that they were all stifling their giggles. "WHAT!? IT'S TRUE!" I yelled out. These people were freaking whacked.

**Edward POV-**

I couldn't believe that this psychopath was telling my friends and my family that I was gay. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing out loud. I could tell that the others were doing the same.

"Lauren," I started. "Honestly. You think that wearing lingerie across from my window is a turn on? Yeah, it would be if it was on Bella." I threw a wink her way. "But on you? Hell no! It was the most repulsing thing I've ever seen. Just because I said I wasn't interested, doesn't mean that I am gay. It means that I'm sane enough to see who is and who isn't a slut. And you, definitely are." I finished off with my trademark smirk.

Laurens eyebrows creased. Like she was trying to concentrate, which is probably impossible for her. "Fine Edward." She scoffed. "You just keep believing that you're straight. But we all know the truth!"

"Lauren, get out. You're an idiot." Jasper said with the most straightforward tone I've ever heard. When she didn't move, he turned her around forcefully and pushed her out the door while Alice slammed it shut.

Then we all started laughing hysterically, until Bella started speaking.

"Emmett…What the hell are your wearing?"

That made us laugh even harder.

--

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took that long for me to update. But I was reading Breaking Dawn! Which was amazing. I know some people didn't like it and they were saying that they were returning the book. But I disagree with you people. I loved it, because it was much different from the other 3 books. I do have to ask people not to put up spoilers, because my friend and fellow fanfic writer, CEM1818, hasn't read the book yet and she keeps reading spoilers by accident. That ruins the book for people and it's not fair.**

**Anyhow, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm leaving on Saturday for Long Island, with my friend. I'm going to be there for a week, with out any internet service and I don't plan on bringing my laptop, so don't expect any updates for at least a week. I'm sorry! BUT! I am working on another story and the first chapter should be done when I get back from vacation.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No flames or I will flood your basement with chocolate pudding. That doesn't sound like much of a threat because if my basement was flooded with pudding, I'd probably go swimming in it. I MEAN HOW COOL WOULD THAT BE?! ….I'm gonna stop now.**


	14. A Week Where?

**Chapter 14 - A Week Where?**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own it. I do own the Mamma Mia! Soundtrack and I like to listen to it endlessly.**

**BPOV-**

Lauren was seriously disturbed. Her thinking that Edward was gay is utterly absurd. She was the topic of discussion for the past week. It was finally the last week of June, and it was the 21st when Alice announced her plans.

"We're all going to the beach!" She squealed with excitement. This was one vacation I was looking forward to. Aside from summer itself, my favorite part was going to the beach. I loved the way the sand felt between my toes, the way I tumbled in the water when I went body surfing in the waves, and mostly the gorgeous boys at the beach. Although I highly doubted that any of them were as gorgeous as Edward.

"When are we going?" Rosalie questioned frantically. "Oh my God, I need to buy new clothes." She was up and pacing back and fourth at this point.

Alice chuckled while she stood in front of the T.V. "Don't worry Rosalie," she assured. "I already went out and bought all of us new clothes." Leave it to Alice to buy six people a whole new wardrobe for a beach vacation. I groaned. Alice's eyes flickered over to me as she started talking. "What are you groaning about over there Miss. Bella?" She asked me with wide eyes. "You didn't even half to go shopping this time. So you have nothing to complain about."

"It's not that Ali. I mean you probably spent hundreds of dollars on me, when it was completely unnecessary. I feel bad that you spent so much money on me." I said feeling embarrassed saying it in front of everyone.

"Aw Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "You know that it doesn't matter! I love buying you guys presents. It gives me a reason to shop." She said letting a smile creep onto her face at the end.

"It's true, Bella." Jasper agreed. When Jasper talked, it was very soothing. He had a way to make me feel very comfortable.

"Okay everyone!" Emmett loudly announced. "Enough of the depressing stuff. We're going to the freaking beach! Fake I.D.'S, parties and hot babes!" Emmett earned a punch in the arm from Rosalie on his last remark. Emmett bent over cradling his arm as Rose stood next to him smirking.

"Anyhow," Alice proceeded to say. "Jasper and I are taking the Porsche, Em and Rose take the Jeep and that leaves Bella and Edward to take Rosalie's BMW, if she doesn't mind." I could feel my breathing quicken as I looked over to Rosalie and saw her nodding her head in approval. _Thanks a lot Rosalie._ "Okay then, it's settled. We leave tomorrow at eight o'clock sharp in the morning."

"Uh Alice." I heard the velvety voice call from the couch beside me. Edward hadn't really been a part of this conversation until now. "Exactly _where_ are we going?" He asked. Up until now, I had realized that Alice had not mentioned where we were going.

"Oh yeah!" Alice yelled while laughing. "We're going to Montauk, Long Island. It's right near the Hamptons and we have a condo-type thing right on the water."

"I heard the murmuring 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' coming from the rest of the room.

"Alright then. Everyone needs to head upstairs and start packing. Bella and Rose are in my room, while Edward and Jasper go in Emmett's." Alice announced as we all headed up stairs.

--

Two hours after stuffing half of my wardrobe into two very oversized suitcases, Rose had made her way into Emmett's room, and I heard Jasper softly knocking on Alice's bedroom door, begging for entrance.

Alice looked at me with expectant eyes. "Oh fine, I'll leave you two be." I breathed out as I got up from my spot on the floor and hurriedly grabbed my cell phone from Alice's bedside table, and stalked out of the room. I closed Alice's door because there was no way I was going to be hearing their moans and groans while watching Spongebob Squarepants again. I looked over to my right and saw Edward making his way out of Emmett's room, forgetting to close the door.

"Uh, you might want to close his door." I informed. "They're worse than Alice and Jasper." I said flashing him a smile. My whole body was facing him now, my arms lightly hanging at my sides. He started laughing as he reached for the door handle again. _God,_ I thought. _He has such an attractive laugh._ I mean was there **ANYTHING **that was not attractive or alluring about this guy?

"You're right," he said, interrupting my thoughts about him. "I really don't want to experience my cousins in their bedrooms with their boyfriend or girlfriend." He flashed me a brilliant smile, and I thought I was going to faint. "Thanks for that." He was stepping near me, so I could just barely smell his sweet scent.

I could barely talk so I just nodded my head like an idiot.

"Uh, so, do you want to hang out or something?" He asked unsure of himself._ Uh, yeah I'd love to hang out with you. I'd also like to make out with you if that's fine with you._

If I formed a coherent sentence, I would have told him that I wanted to hang out with him in bed. So all I said was 'sure.' We headed over towards his room, the room I had spent the nights for half of my life. He opened the door and memories of him in a towel came flooding back into my mind. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I looked over at Edward who was staring at me and was smiling that crooked smile that I loved. I looked around the room and I was surprised with what I saw. He completely rearranged the room. The black couch was now against the right wall. The bed's headboard was pushed up against the window, or the wall facing me. And the bathroom door now had a desk on the left of it, and it's shelves were filled with CD's that I knew Alice and Emmett didn't put there. I walked over to get a good look at them. I could feel the heat from Edward's body beside me. My hand flew to a CD that I was most familiar with.

"Debussy." I said aloud. Edward's face turned towards mine.

"You know Debussy?" He asked in astonishment. "Well I mean, not a lot of people our age still listen to classical music anymore. It just surprised me that you knew of him." He explained.

"Well, I only know my favorites. 'Clair De Lune' is my favorite. My mom used to play it in the house." I told him.

I didn't realize that our faces were getting closer and closer until he jumped back. "I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." He announced. Jacob Black where are you hiding? **(A/N: I give full credit to Cem1818 for that quote.)** After the bathroom door closed, I leaned back onto the floor and closed my eyes. I was suddenly so tired, as sleep over came me.

**EPOV-**

_Dude!_ I thought. _Get it together!_ I have a beautiful girl in my room who not only is smart, funny and entirely attractive, she knows who Debussy is. I am a royal idiot for jumping away from her when I should have kissed her._ Seriously Edward? You have to go to the bathroom? You don't deserve a testicle._ I splashed water on my face to calm down and turned the handle on the bathroom door, only to find Bella asleep on the floor. She looked so peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. The floor was pretty uncomfortable, so I picked her up to place her on my bed. She felt so perfect in my arms, I didn't want to let her go. I put her down and stole a glance at the clock. 10:53 it read. I grabbed my cell phone off the desk and set an alarm for 7 a.m. tomorrow and I hooked it on to the charger. I slipped off my shirt and pants and grabbed a pair of charcoal sweatpants off of the back of the desk chair and pulled them on. I pulled back the comforter on the bed and laid down, giving space to Bella so it wouldn't be too awkward in the morning.

"Edward." I heard her mumble. I whipped my head around to see her eyes were closed, she was still sleeping. _I must be imagining it, _I thought as I closed my eyes again. Then I heard it again. "Edward," Bella whispered. I had no idea if she was sleeping or not so I decided to reply.

"Yes Bella?" I asked softly. I studied her face as her expression softened, but was still serious.

"I love you Edward." She whispered. My eyes widened with disbelief. _She loved me?_ She let out a soft snore, she was sleep talking.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." I was crazy. I'd never felt this way about anyone before. Not even my ex girlfriend, Tanya, and we'd been together for 2 years. I felt a strong attraction to Bella, and it was undeniable.

**BPOV-**

I woke up and felt an arm tightly around my waist and I was pulled up against someone's body.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I remember looking at Edward's CD's last night and I fell asleep on his flo- Oh. My. God. Do not tell me Edward's arm is around my waist. I think I'm going to die.

I very stealthily pulled the covers off of me and then I had to move his arm. I gently started to lift it off my body, but he did not want to cooperate. Instead of moving the arm, he hooked it around me even more securely than before and crushed me against his body. I decided the only way I was going to get out of here would be if I woke him up.

"Edward?" I called softly but he didn't budge. I tried again. "Edward, wake up!" I said louder than I thought. His arm immediately flew off of me, and he got up so fast that he fell onto the floor and let out an 'oomph'.

"Oh my gosh Edward! Are you okay?" I sprang up to the edge of the bed and looked over at him. He flipped over onto his back and had a hand over his forehead rubbing it. "Edward! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized as I got up off the bed and gave him a hand to help him up.

"Bella, it's alright." He said with a crooked smile. I didn't even realize until now that he was shirtless. Immediately, I felt the heat rising up into my cheeks. He was so perfect. His chest was perfectly sculpted, and his broad shoulders were amazing, along with his toned arms. I looked up and I knew that he had caught me staring at him. I blushed a deep red, I could feel what color it was. He didn't say anything about it, all he did was smile at me. It was a sweet smile as he extended his hand and placed it on my cheek. "I love it when you blush, Bella." he murmured softly. "It's beautiful." If I could, I would have turned to jello on the floor right then and there. Then the door opened, revealing an eager looking Alice. We jumped back from each other, Edward falling back into the wall and me on the bed.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Alice said with a smirk on her face. "Anyhow, it's almost 7 and I wanted to wake you up Edward and ask you if you had seen Bella, but apparently I got my answer." She was still smiling as she bounced out of the room. It was going to get awkward at this point, I could tell. I was the first to speak.

"I, uh, better go get changed. I'll meet you by Rosalie's car later." Then his cell phone went off, causing me to jump. I got up and closed his door behind me. I turned to the left and found Alice standing there, with her arms crossed, foot tapping and with an expectant look on her face.

"Have anything to explain Bella?" She asked, her eyebrows now raised.

My eyes darted around the room and I shifted my weight. "I have no idea what you're talking about Alice." I said shakily as I shrugged my shoulders.

Alice released her arms by her side and rolled her eyes. "Oh please Bella, if you're going to lie, at least be good at it." She smiled a slow, creepy smile. "I'll find out," she said as she fluttered past me. She really scared me sometimes. I walked into her room and found an outfit with an index card that said 'Bella' on it. It was a cream colored tank top, with a fuchsia pink flower pattern on it from Banana Republic, **(A/N: On my profile. I give credit to the model, who is my best friend Hannah. Thank you Banana.)** paired with a pair of jean shorts. I grabbed my suit cases and dragged them outside of the bedroom door after I finished changing.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "I need you to get my suit cases for me!"

Emmett came barreling out of his bed room. "Sure Bells." He said as he grabbed the two oversized bags.

We made our way down the stairs and outside, only to find Edward leaning against Rosalie's car, all ready to go. _I'm going to kill Alice_ I thought as we made our way over to him. Edward gave me a stunning smile as he opened the passenger door for me. He leaned over and was right up against my hair as he whispered, "ready to go?" I could barely speak, my mouth was wide open, while my eyes were practically bulging out of my head as I nodded, speechless. He let out a low chuckle as he shut the door.

_I really hate Alice._

--

**I go away for a week to the hamptons and I STILL managed to write a chapter. You should all be so proud. Well at least the people who read my mindless authors notes. You guys rock. Just wanted to get that out there.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No flames, or else I will put a pile of dirty gym socks on you while you sleep. Muahaha.**

**Seriously.**


	15. Author's Note Sorry

**Authors note:**

Sorry guys! I just started high school 4 weeks ago and school is insane! I have homework in every subject every night, plus I'll be starting to help my mom babysit 2 days during the week. I haven't been updating because of school and because my weekends have been jam-packed. I have a boyfriend now, and we spend a lot of time together. (sure he's nothing like Edward, but he's pretty great) and when school isn't in session, I'm always with him or hanging out with friends. Right now I should be sleeping but I'm writing an author's note to you guys. I seriously feel bad for not updating, but I do have like half of a chapter done. Once I really get settled in, I'll have time to update more.

Honestly I haven't even been able to read any of the stories that I subscribed to. It's insane.

Once again guys…I'm really sorry. I know half of you probably think that I don't even exist anymore, it's okay. You guys have good reason.

A WORD OF ADVICE: Drop out of school and read fanfics. Life is so much better with Edward.


	16. The Car Ride Candle Creeper

**Chapter 15 - The Car Ride**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Sadly.**

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't been updating…AT ALL! Please don't kill me. This chapter might be a little bit shorter than the others, but I finally produced something. By the way, when bella and eddy-poo (akward) play 20 questions, it's based off the way my bf and I play it. And the purple thing and the candle stories and Edwards strong hate for candles is ALL REAL. I based it off of my boyfriend and I thought you'd all get a kick out of it. But don't tell him I posted it online….CAITLIN! (come home by the way). Alright. Here it is.**

**OH! I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO SWITSZERLAND4EVER. To someone who checks my stories everyday, here you are. I have updated for you.**

BPOV-

The car ride started off long.

"What time is it?" I asked. I was timid to get out of the car, Edward made me feel anxious and self conscious.

"Why don't you just look at the clock on the dashboard, Bella?" He answered snidely. Does this man have issues? Then I thought, there's no way…he's perfect.

"Because," I wined. "I'm tired and I don't want to open my eyes." At this point my whole body was curled up on the side of the car seat, the front of me facing the door. My head was rested upon my bent elbow, leaning up against the little shelf where the bottom of the window meets the door. My eyes were shut tightly because the sun was blinding me.

I couldn't help myself by opening my left eye and sneaking a peek at the gorgeous man sitting next to me. He had his infamous crooked smile on his perfect face. His hair was almost shining, the sun was gleaming off of his copper hair. His eyes flickered over to the right and his smile grew as he caught me gawking at him.

"Take a picture, Bella, it lasts longer." His mouth twisted up into a smirk as I blushed a deep red.

"I'm going back to sleep," but before I did, I glanced at the red-numbered digital clock that read 8:30.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV-

I couldn't get my mind off of Bella. Not because of the fact that she was sitting next to me sleeping soundly but because I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend. I mean, she told me that she loved me last night. _yeah, but she was sleeping genius._ But I love her too. Which sounds insane, but I really do feel something more than just 'like' with Bella. She's perfect in all the ways possible.

Glancing over to her, she looked to peaceful and serene as she slept. God, I could wake up every morning and see her face. _Today_, I told myself, _is the day that you will ask Bella to be your girlfriend._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV-

(DREAMING) --_ Edward's strong hand gently touched my cheek as his face leaned in closer to mine. His eyes were locked on my own as the burned a firey gold. His lips just barely touched mine as he whispered truthfully, "Bella I lo--"_

I woke suddenly with a jolt. Someone was banging profusely on my window yelling my name over and over again. I knew exactly who it was too. I slowly opened my right eye to peer at the looming figure with the goofy grin plastered on his face. "Hi Bella." He said.

"I'm going to kick your butt Emmett!" I replied as I forced the door open. I then swung my legs over the edge but when I attempted to jump out of my seat, I was flung backwards by my restraining seatbelt.

Emmett saw the whole thing as he doubled over in laughter pointing at me. The big goofball was too busy laughing at me to notice that I gracefully (YES! GRACEFULLY!) and quietly tiptoed over to him and gave him a swift kick in the ass.

"OUCH!!!!" He yelped. Everybody at the gas station stopped and stared at us. I was now the one that was almost rolling on the ground laughing. Emmett had a loopy grin on his face as he stalked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett!" I yelled between laughs. "Put me down this instance!"

"No way Bella!" He boomed back.

Then I heard Rosalie's voice from the gas station door. "Emmett! Put her down you big dork!" I could tell that she was in no way mad at him, I could hear the smile on her face although I couldn't see it.

"AWWW ROSIE! You always ruin the fun! First you make me take off my sombrero in the airport and now you're making me put Bella down. It's not like she's getting hurt up here, I mean she can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping!"

For that last comment I punched Emmett hard in the back. "Ow Bella!" By this time everyone was around us and Emmett finally put me down.

"Okay everyone!" Alice chirped. "It's time to get back on the road!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"20 questions." I simply stated to Edward.

"What? What's 20 questions?" he asked.

How could he not know what 20 questions was?! It was as simple as the title of the game! Instead of making fun of him for not knowing it (although I had a strong urge to), I just explained the game to him. "It's when I ask a question and you have to answer it back then I answer the question too. Then you ask a different question and I answer it then you do. We start off with simpler questions and then move into more in-depth personal ones." **(A/N: I understand that a lot of people do not play 20 questions this way, but it's the way my boyfriend and I play it.)**

"Alright," he replied. "Since it was your idea, you can start," he said with a genuine smile.

I let out a chuckle. "Okay then. I'll start. What's your favorite color?" I asked the most obvious and most-asked question in the world, but what the hell. Why not?

"I'm not going to lie," he said. "I have a strong love for the color purple." he let out a short laugh as I smiled at him. "How about you?"

"Definitely blue." I replied. "Okay now it's time for you to ask me a question."

"Favorite candle smell." he stated simply.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that?" I asked through my hysterical laughter. "And for the record it happens to be Macintosh you candle creeper!" I had to keep my legs crossed to prevent me from peeing because I was laughing so hard. Edward lost it when I said candle creeper and realized what a stupid question he asked and joined in on the laughter. "Now," I started with a grin as big as a fat kid seeing a giant cookie, "what's _your _favorite candle scent?"

He started laughing again and when he finally calmed down he told me "I have a secret to tell you." He said it with the biggest smile on his face.

"Okay candle creeper. What's the big secret?" I asked.

"I despise candles. And kind of scented wax in a glass container that lights on fire makes me want to stab my self in the foot. My mom buys candles ALL THE TIME! She has an obsession. It's like a horny teenager without porn, she has an addiction to candles. And you know what? I REALLY hate Macintosh candles! That's all we have in my house is friggin' candles. Oh, this one time I woke up and she wrote me a note, it was kinda like a scavenger hunt. So I spent like an hour searching for a box that was supposed to hold a great present. Finally I go into the bathroom and in the bottom drawer was a box with the Jordan shoe logo. And I was like 'HELL YES! FINALLY!' because I wanted Jordan's for like 3 years. So I open the box to find it filled with…CANDLES! I was so disappointed."

By this time I was cracking up. "I'm so sorry candle cree- I mean Edward. I didn't know you had such a strong hate for Macintosh apples." I said between muffled giggles. "um…what kind of candles were they?" I asked, when I already knew the answer. I just wanted to torture the hell out of the poor guy.

Edward took a deep breath and glanced over to me. "Macintosh" he said through his gritted teeth, while the corners of his mouth were begging to be turned up into one of his beautiful crooked smiles of his.

For the next 3 hours all we did was come up with twisted candle names and make disturbing nicknames related to candles.


	17. The Boat Ride and Arriving at the Condo

**Chapter 16- The Boat Ride**

**A/N: wow. Two chapters for this story and one for Guide to the Cullen Boys in one week. I AM ON FIRE! Haha.**

**REVIEW!! =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

We were loading the cars on to the huge ferry to be transported to Long Island. I got out of the car and walked up the stairs onto the upper deck.

Edward lightly brushed his hand against my arm. "Bella," he said softly. "Why don't we take a seat on the blue bench over there?" I looked over to where he was pointing at. It was a small blue bench and it was isolated from all the others. It was stationed perfectly to overlook the water.

"Sure, that looks perfect," I replied to him. We took a seat on the bench and the next thing I knew I had that bubbling pixie sitting next to me.

"OOH BELLA!" She said excitedly. "Look at the view! The ocean is just so blue and perfect. These are really good seats… Jasper! Over here!" I turned around to see a very tired looking Jasper. I waved when I saw him and he gave me a lazy wave and a half grin.

"Sorry Bella," he said as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "Alice kept me up all night talking about what our plans were and…other things." His smile grew as he said that last comment.

"It's okay Jasper, I understand. Trust me." I said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet," Alice said in a motherly tone but we knew she was just kidding. "You both know you love me." She finished with a smile.

"That's right babe," Jasper said as he leaned over to give her a slight peck on the lips…Alice interpreted it differently and turned it into a full-out make out session.

I turned away from them and glanced over to the right where I saw Edward heading back over with a hot chocolate in each hand. When he saw me he smile and I, of course, blushed at his gorgeous smile.

"I figured it might get a little chilly out here," he said as he sat down next to me on my right and handed me the hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I said and then took a sip of it. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. Thank God it didn't burn my tongue this time.

I was in the midst of taking a sip of my drink when I heard Emmett's booming voice behind me. "HELLO THERE BELLA!" He was right next to my ear so he knew that he would make me jump and spill my drink all over my self. And of course I did.

"EMMETT!" I shrieked as I jumped up out of my seat and started to run over to him. Emmett saw my face and his eyes grew big as he turned around to book it from me. Just as he started to run, Rosalie 'accidentally' stuck her foot out and he fell.

"Rose-ieeeeee!" Emmett said in a whining tone. "Why'd you do thaaaaaaaaat?" Apparently when he tripped he fell on his knee the wrong way and hurt it. He was lying on the ground hugging his right leg. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rose and I were all bellowed over with laughter. The more we laughed, the angrier Emmett became. "C'mon guys! Some one help me up?" Rosalie slightly calmed her laughter but just enough to help Emmett up.

"I'm sorry Em," she said as she gave him a hug. Emmett pointed to his lips and she gave him a kiss too.

"All better!" He said with a goofy grin. "I'm sorry Bells for making you spill the drink on you. But hey, the chocolate looks pretty snazzy on that white tank top." I hadn't realized that I had brown on my WHITE tank top.

"Thanks Emmett. Thanks a lot." I said with a underlying sneer to my tone.

"Oh! It's okay Emmett!" Alice added. "She'll just have to go shopping again with me and Rose to get her another one." I looked at my two friend's faces which had sinister smiles on their faces. I let out a long groan.

"Really Emmett. Thanks." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No problemo Bells," he replied with a slap on the back.

"Alright," Alice said. "I'm going to head inside to get a muffin or something. I'll be right back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**APOV-**

I bounced up cheerfully from my seat and walked over to the blue, hideously painted door that opened up to the large cafeteria. I made my way over to the counter and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin off the metal shelves. I turned around, a little bit too fast and bumped into a giant guy. I mean _giant._ He was at least two inches taller than Emmett.

"Oomph." He let out. Before I said anything I got a quick glance over. He was obviously tall, he had dark brown eyes and curly dark brown hair. He was wearing a black Boston Red Sox baseball cap and a red Jordan tee shirt. He had on dark wash jeans and red and black Jordan sneakers. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No," I replied. "It was my fault, I should have watched where I was going." I had to strain my neck to see this guys face. "Hi," I said as I extended a hand out. "My name is Alice." I gave him one of my infamous smiles.

"Hi Alice," he replied. "I'm Dominic. So, where are you headed to on Long Island?" He asked politely. I liked him because he wasn't trying to flirt with me, he was just being a kind person.

"Well my brother, cousin, my two best girl friends and my boyfriend are all headed to Montauk for vacation. We all rented a condo on the beach. What about you?" We were walking over to the counter so I could pay for my muffin. The cashier rang it up and I handed him 3 dollars. "Keep the change," I said to him. The teenager gave me a huge smile with his silvery braces. I smiled sweetly at him and got back to my conversation with Dominic.

"That's funny, my friend Callie and I are both headed over to Montauk for vacation too. We've also rented a condo right on the beach. What's the name of the condo place that you guys are staying at?"

"Sea View Point." I replied.

"Same! We should all get together and have a bonfire on the beach one night. We could roast marshmallows, it would be a lot of fun."

"That's a really good idea!" I said to Dominic. "Here, why don't I give you my cell number and you can call me with plans."

"Alright," he said as he pulled out his cell phone, "sounds good."

I gave him my cell phone number and we parted ways. I walked back outside to tell my friends the good news.

"That's a really good idea, Ali." Bella commented. "I can't wait until we get to the beach so I can finally lie out in the sun. I've had it with the snow and rain in Albany."

"Ugh, I agree," Rosalie added. "I've been too pale for too long."

Emmett rolled his eyes at this comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV-**

We pulled up to the condos at around 3:30 in the afternoon. They were three stories high and each story had a bedroom and a bathroom. We walked into the first floor. To the left was a queen size bed and around the corner from that was a personal bathroom. Across from the bed was a fireplace and a flat screen television above it. Next to the fireplace was a mini-bar.

"I CALL THIS ONE!" Emmett boomed.

We headed up the stairs to the second floor which had the kitchen and the main living room. The living room had a door on the wall near the windows that led to the balcony that overlooked the sand dunes across the street. The kitchen on the left, living room on the right and in the middle there was a hallway with 3 doors. The one on the left was the main bedroom with a huge flat screen and a California king sized bed. The right door was the grand bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. The last door that was at the end of the hall was just a closet for coats.

"I get this one." Edward said simply.

Jasper turned to Alice. "I guess we get the upstairs then."

The upstairs was just a master bedroom with a big screen television, also with a mini bar and a full bathroom. There was also a balcony extending off of this where you could see the view of the ocean.

"I love the view!" Alice squeaked as she flounced out the door to sit on the white lounge chairs. "Jasper, you know you have to make my coffee in the morning for me and bring it to me out here." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Alright everybody," Jasper announced. "Why don't we all get unpacked and then find a place to go out to dinner."

"Sounds good." Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"JINX!" Emmett yelled. "YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Then he ran down the flight of two stairs taking Rose with him to do god-knows-what in their bed room.

Edward and I headed down the stairs to the second floor. He flopped down on the couch. I was the first one to speak.

"Hey, um, you're going to take the bed right?" I asked self-consciously.

"No Bella, it'd be improper for me to let you sleep on the couch and take the bed for myself. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed." Edward was always such a gentleman.

I thought of an idea but I was very embarrassed to say it. I did it anyhow. "The bed is huge, Edward. We can share it. It's not like we will be sleeping on top of each other." Although I wanted to. So badly.

"Thank you Bella," he replied. "Why don't I take our bags so we can unpack them in the room?" He asked and I nodded my head. He was just picking up the bags when Alice came down the stairs.

"Hey Bells, were going to go for that bonfire with Dominic and Callie tonight, okay?" She asked.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll tell Edward and Emmett and Rosalie. What time are we going?"

"We're going to head over to the beach around 7, so it will be at least a little bit light out side for us to start it. We just have to find some place to go to dinner before."

"Alright. I'll tell every one." Alice smiled and nodded her head and headed back up the stairs.


End file.
